El arte de la seducción
by Miu Furinji
Summary: UA.Despues de 8 años de ausencia Ed regresa a casa dispuesto a conquistar a la mujer que ha amado toda su vida, pero los recuerdo de una noche calurosa con una chica misteriosa se interpondra entre él y winry.Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen**_

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

La mujer acudió a él al amparo de la oscuridad, solo un rayo de luz de luna guiaba su camino. El aire era sofocante y cálido, perfumado con la fragancia del jazmín que florece durante la noche; los sonidos de los compases casi imperceptibles de la orquesta llegaban con la brisa.

La mujer permaneció allí, mirándolo, con la expresión inescrutable, todo su aspecto era un misterio bajo el antifaz que cubría buena parte de su rostro, la peluca empolvada que ocultaba su cabello y el disfraz de cortesana, con su atrevido escote que apenas le cubría los pezones.

Caminó hacia él, la sensualidad de sus movimientos fijó la atención masculina en sus caderas. Ella no dijo nada y la lengua de él tampoco pudo articular sonido alguno.

Cuando se detuvo ante él, el pulso que latía en la base de su cuello y el rápido agitar de sus pechos le dijo que no estaba tan serena como quería hacerle creer. Bien. Tampoco lo estaba él, y al darse cuenta sufrió una sacudida. ¿Quién era aquella mujer? Quería preguntarlo. Debería haberlo preguntado, pero temía romper el hechizo. ¿La había visto dentro? ¿Había asistido alguna vez al baile anual de disfraces de su madre?

¿Importaba en realidad? Estaba allí, punto Edward abrió la boca para decir algo pero la mujer apoyó un dedo esbelto en sus labios y lo silenció. Después, esos mismos dedos cruzaron su mandíbula como un susurro, se deslizaron por su pelo, le cubrieron la nuca y atrajo su boca hacia la de ella. El contacto fue explosivo. Las grandes manos masculinas se cerraron alrededor de la cintura diminuta de la joven, atrayéndola hacia sí, necesitaba ceñirla contra su cuerpo tanto como pudiera. Las capas de ropa que se interponían entre ellos los confinaban y restringían. Qué absurda inconveniencia.

Edward quería ir poco a poco, ser dulce, pero la joven cambió el juego del amor, su necesidad era acuciante, incitaba los sentidos masculinos, y el calor de las pieles, allá donde los cuerpos se tocaban, se extendía y ascendía fuera de su control. La depositó en el suelo y la apretó contra la hierba fresca junto a las preciadas rosas de su madre. Sus manos, por lo general tan serenas, forcejearon con el borde del vestido de la joven.

Le acarició un muslo envuelto en seda mientras con la otra mano le tiraba del corpiño. La mujer ahogó un grito cuando liberó sus senos. Los pálidos rayos de la luna brillaron con luz trémula sobre aquellas esferas pequeñas y perfectas. Los pezones de la joven se hincharon bajo el escrutinio masculino, una visión tan erótica como enloquecedora.

Alzó la vista hacia los ojos de la mujer, cuyo color no podía distinguir mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia sus pechos. La observó observándolo, la vio aspirar una bocanada de aire cuando sus labios se cerraron alrededor de un pezón y atrajo el tenso botón al interior de su boca; la mujer se mordía el labio inferior para contener el gemido que se alzaba en su pecho.

La espalda femenina se arqueó, empujando aquella punta cálida y húmeda que rodeaba su boca, enterrándole los dedos en el pelo para retenerlo junto a ella. La mujer se retorció bajo él y Edward sintió que perdía el control.

Nada, (ni Dios, ni el diablo, ni la multitud arremolinada a menos de ciento cincuenta metros, en el salón de baile) podrían haber impedido lo inevitable. Quizá si su cerebro hubiera estado menos ofuscado por una lujuria desenfrenada, es posible que Edward hubiera reconocido las señales que daban fe de la inocencia de aquella joven, pero la pasión que le inspiraba le arrebataba cualquier preocupación por las consecuencias, más irreflexivo de lo que lo había sido jamás.

Le hechizaba cada milímetro de aquel cuerpo: la madurez llena de sus labios, el ángulo sedoso de su mandíbula, la línea larga e impecable del cuello, la ladera delicada de los hombros.

Deslizó las manos bajo los muslos firmes, más allá de las medias de seda, de las ligas de botón de rosa, hasta que sus palmas susurraron sobre la piel caliente. Le cubrió las nalgas y la atrajo con más fuerza contra su erección. La joven se alzó y lo marcó a fuego con su calor.

Edward gimió y rodeó el pezón con la lengua, gozando con los gemidos entrecortados de la joven mientras con la mano le rozaba la cadera y se hundía después entre sus sedosos muslos. Deslizó un dedo entre los pliegues húmedos y acarició el clítoris hinchado de la joven. Después le separó más las piernas mientras incrementaba la tensión en su interior, quería verla tensarse cuando la llevara hasta el clímax, percibir el rubor que le bañaba el pecho mientras él aumentaba el ritmo y veía la cabeza de la joven agitarse de un lado a otro; los pícaros sonidos con los que gimoteaba lo volvían loco, se filtraban en su torrente sanguíneo y lo hacían sentirse poderoso. Posesivo. No quería pensar que aquel ángel pudiera pertenecer a alguien que no fuera él.

Y sería suya. A costa de lo que hiciera falta. Fuera cual fuera el precio. Cuando deslizó un dedo en su interior... Cristo bendito, estaba tan tensa, tan cálida. El gruñido de Edward fue primitivo, gutural, lleno de orgullo masculino y arrogante cuando la joven comenzó a estremecerse. Tenía que hacerla suya. Ya. Liberó su erección, se puso los muslos de la chica sobre las caderas, y entró en ella con un solo embate rápido. Las uñas de la joven se hundieron en su espalda cuando se tensó bajo él.

—Por Dios. . .

Era virgen.

Lo embargaron la sensación de culpabilidad y la confusión. Intentó separarse de ella, las palabras de disculpa ya se formaban en sus labios, pero la joven se aferró a sus hombros y con un gesto vacilante, casi tímido, arqueó las caderas hacia él y para adentrarlo todavía más en su cuerpo.

Edward dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro femenino, luchando por decir que no, que las cosas ya habían llegado demasiado lejos, pero el único sonido que consiguió oír fue el tono áspero de su propia respiración. La joven le recorrió los brazos con el toque ligero de las puntas de sus dedos, los músculos del hombre luchaban entre la fuerza del deseo y la autocontención. Aquella joven lo estaba tranquilizando. Y, Dios bendito, él se lo permitió, necesitaba que fuera ella la que apaciguara las recriminaciones que martilleaban en su cabeza.

La joven volvió a alzar las caderas, su calidez aterciopelada lo acarició y dos únicas palabras, un susurro, partieron de sus labios.

—Por favor.

Por favor. Fue todo lo que dijo y Edward se disolvió, olvidó que era un malnacido desconsiderado o el hijo segundón de un duque, y que, al fin y al cabo, tendría que pedir la mano de aquella chica, y no lo lamentó ni por un puñetero instante. Como un hombre obligado a llegar al límite y más allá, abandonó todo pensamiento de lo que debería hacer, por loque ansiaba hacer, y fue introduciéndose en ella como una caricia al tiempo que su boca se precipitaba sobre la de la joven; sus embates se fueron incrementando cuando sintió que ella comenzaba a avivarse. Los labios de la chica se separaron y clavó la mirada en los cielos cuando Dominick los llevó a los dos a la culminación del acto.

La realidad cerró filas en cuanto el ardor del joven empezó a enfriarse, aunque sus sentidos permanecieron hechizados por una pasión tan absorbente que lo hizo renunciar al sentido común. La joven se levantó sin hablar y se recompuso las ropas mientras él luchaba contra el impulso de tirar de ella, echarla en el suelo a su lado, quitarle la máscara y exigir respuestas.

Por Dios bendito, era virgen, y a él lo había seducido, vaya si lo había seducido. Nada en sus muchas hazañas sexuales lo había preparado para aquello. Oyeron el ruido al mismo tiempo. ¡Maldita fuera! Alguien se aproximaba. Maldijo con fluidez mientras luchaba por incorporarse y la mujer que había envuelto su cerebro en confusión se deslizaba tras los arbustos, una idea más inteligente que quedarse en terreno abierto, como un pato a punto de ser derribado a perdigonazos, que era lo que estaba haciendo él.

Seguramente su padre había llamado a los dragones de la reina para que buscaran al delincuente de su hijo, que acababa de regresar de Cambridge solo tres días antes y ya estaba esfumándose de la fiesta. Ed rodeó por el otro lado del seto con la intención de llevar a la joven a algún lugar más apartado donde pudieran hablar, pero la chica había desaparecido. Giró en redondo, su mirada acuchilló la oscuridad pero no había nada.

Estaba solo. La chica se había desvanecido.

Vio entonces algo blanco en el suelo, oculto en parte bajo un tejo. Recogió el pañuelo, el leve aroma de un perfume se alzó en el aire. Su perfume. Observó el monograma entonces, pero fue incapaz de distinguir las iniciales. Salió a la luz de la luna y levantó la tenue tela para mirarla mejor.

C.R.

Apretó la mano y se le encogieron las entrañas. Solo una mujer que él conociera tenía esas iniciales. Clara Rockbell.

Santo cielo, ¿qué había hecho?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Winry atravesó corriendo el jardín moteado por la luna, con la falda levantada por encima de los tobillos, los pies avanzaban sin ruido por la hierba espesa mientras las lágri mas, alegres y agridulces a la vez, le corrían por las mejillas. Lo había hecho. Había hecho el amor con Edward.

¿Cuánto tiempo había fantaseado con la idea de intimar con él? Sin embargo, si se hubiera ofrecido a él, él la habría rechazado como había hecho dos años antes, cuando, como una tonta, le había declarado sus juveniles sentimientos pensando que él también la correspondía.

Su hermana era la dueña del corazón de aquel hombre. ¿Qué hombre no la desearía? Era hermosa. Jamás había sido un marimacho que trepaba a los árboles, se escapaba en calzones por ahí o desenterraba gusanos para hacer cebos para su caña de pescar; y tampoco montaba como una criatura salvaje por la finca de los Elric, con el cabello ondeando a su espalda en una maraña.

Edward había regresado de la universidad pero no había ido a verla. Winry sabía que su amigo era incapaz de enfrentarse a ella. Desde que se le había declarado, las cartas que le había escrito habían sido cada vez más escasas y más espaciadas.

Pero en lugar de dejarlo ir, la desesperación de Winry había ido creciendo, era un ansia que aumentaba en su interior, anhelaba conocer a Edward como una mujer conoce a un hombre; pensaba que la siguiente vez que él se fuera, sería para no volver, que se casaría y tendría hijos, y entonces ella jamás conocería sus besos ni sabría lo que era sentir sus manos sobre su piel.

Sola ya, Winry se hundió junto al antiguo roble, al borde del estanque del Arquero. Le tembló la mano cuando se la llevó a los labios y recordó la sensación de la boca de Edward fundida con la suya, aquellos labios que la habían tocado en sitios en los que ningún hombre la había tocado jamás. Había creído que con una vez sería suficiente. Pero ya sabía que nunca sería bastante.

Al día siguiente le diría la verdad. Y después se enfrentaría a las consecuencias de sus acciones.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Eso es, cielo. Pon las piernas sobre mis hombros.

Buena chica. El sudor perlaba la frente de Frederick Elric mientras penetraba a la mujer que tenía debajo, tomando con avaricia lo que ella le ofrecía, lo que llevaba ofreciéndole desde que le habían salido los pechos, esas esferas lozanas que en es momento se mecían bajo sus rápidos embates, con los pezones tensos raspándole el pecho. Pellizcó una de las lomas, con fuerza, y la joven gritó. Frederick sonrió. Clara Rockbell era un bocadito muy suculento pero eso era todo lo que sería siempre. Sería capaz de abrirse de piernas para la Sexta Flota si con ello conseguía lo que quería. Y lo que quería de Frederick era un anillo. Sabía que aquella chica andaba a la caza de una buena boda y que ya se veía como la futura duquesa de Elric. Sabía que algún día el padre de Frederick la diñaría y que él asumiría el manto del poder, cosa que, para el gusto de Frederick,ya estaba tardando. El viejo era demasiado combativo, puñeta. Pero por lo general, al que lanzaba los dardos venenosos era a Edward.

Su hermano siempre había sido el rebelde de la familia. Jamás había sabido guardarse nada, puñeta, y había hecho más de un alarde sobre su amistad con la chiquilla más joven de los Rockbell, Winry.

Frederick era consciente de que no le caía bien a Winry que la muchacha pensaba que era un hombre fatuo y pretencioso. Pero un día lamentaría no haberlo tratado mejor. Cuando hiciera que la echaran a ella y a su familia de la tierra de los Elric. Entonces no se mostraría tan santurrona. Solo con pensar en Winry hizo que Freddie se hundiera todavía más en Clara para descargar su ira sobre ella, derivando cierta satisfacción del modo en que la joven se retorcía bajo sus salvajes embestidas.

La bella e ignorante Clara. ¿Qué pensaría cuando le dijera que se iba a casar... y que la novia no era ella? La chica creía que con su belleza podía eclipsar su falta de dote y él la había dejado albergar esa ilusión durante los meses que llevaba acostándose con ella. Pero esa noche la joven terminaría por entender el papel que iba a desempeñar en su vida. Amante. No esposa.

—Sí —gimió Freddie aferrándose a las nalgas de su amante y hundiéndose en ella. La chica interpretaba bien su papel, jadeando y gimiendo, y exclamando su nombre hasta quél llegó al clímax. Una vez saciado, Frederick rodó de lado y la chica se acercó con sigilo, la amante dedicada que le recorría el pecho con las puntas de los dedos, los pechos colocados para sacarles todo el partido posible. Freddie jugueteó con uno de los picos y lo apretó lo bastante fuerte como para hacer que la chica se estremeciera.

—Eres una delicia, mi dulce Clara. No creo haber tenido jamás una amante más ardiente.

—Solo quiero hacerte feliz —ronroneó ella como una auténtica profesional, acariciándole el vientre con la mano y envolviendo el miembro fláccido de su hombre. Aunque solo fuera eso, la chica sabía cómo ponérsela dura.

No cabía duda de que sería un incentivo durante todas esas noches en las que su futura esposa yaciese sin moverse bajo él para cumplir con su deber conyugal. Lady Jane no era una mujer apasionada y tampoco disfrutaría de los juegos bruscos. Clara, y otras como ella, llenarían sin problemas ese hueco. Frederick la sujetó por las caderas y la joven se montó sobre él, deslizándose poco a poco para envolver su erección.

Su amante jugueteó con sus pezones mientras ella hacía todo el trabajo. Unos minutos más tarde, cuando su simiente se vertió en el interior de la joven por tercera vez esa noche, Frederick se lo soltó de golpe.

—Me voy a casar.

No era el momento más diplomático para hacer esa confesión, pero el sexo y la expresión del rostro de la joven merecían la pena. Clara se puso rígida.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy a casar —repitió él quitándola de su ventajosa posición y sentándose en la cama antes de apoyarse en el cabecero—. Voy a anunciar mi compromiso en una de las galas de los Elric dentro de dos semanas. La joven se quedó mirándolo como si su amante hubiera empezado a hablar en otro idioma.

—Has de estar de broma, por supuesto. Frederick encendió un puro y exhaló un aro de humo que se hinchó en el aire.

—A estas alturas ya tendrías que conocerme mejor, querida. Yo no bromearía con algo tan importante como mi futuro.

—Pero... ¿qué hay de nosotros?

—¿«Nosotros»? —se rio él atragantándose con una bocanada de humo—. No hay ningún «nosotros». Disfrutamos del cuerpo del otro. Eso es todo.

—Yo-yo pensé que tú...

—¿Que te pediría que fueras mi esposa? Por favor, Clara. Esperaba que fueras más realista. Eres la hija de un simple barón, y encima bastante empobrecido. Solo el absurdo cariño que siente mi hermano por tu hermana ha evitado que mi padre los expulsara de nuestra tierra.

—Aparte que el Duque era un malnacido licencioso, albergaba ciertos sentimientos lujuriosos por la esposa del barón. Al parecer todos los hombres Elric sufrían por las mujeres Rockbell. Frederick, sin embargo, prefería utilizar ese «sufrimiento» en provecho propio.

—Por mucho que el viejo quiera quebrar la voluntad de Edward, tampoco quiere alejarlo del todo. Aunque el motivo que lo impulsa es todo un misterio para mí. Mi hermano no tiene ni una sola cualidad que lo redima. Clara se levantó de la cama, desnuda y temblando de furia.

—¡Posee más principios de los que tú tendrás jamás!

—Cierto, y ahí se encuentra el quid de su problema. Tiene la puñetera manía de comportarse como un caballero, por desesperada que sea la causa. Es una molesta cualidad que prolifera tanto en tu hermana como en él. Menos mal que tú y yo carecemos de conciencia. Haríamos lo que fuera para conseguir lo que queremos, ¿no? Y lo que yo quiero, mi querida Clara, es una esposa con una bolsa sólida. Hace que la idea de la felicidad conyugal sea mucho más tolerable.

—¿Por qué, maldito seas? —le preguntó su amante—.¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Siempre estábamos tan ocupados que nunca parecía encontrar el momento adecuado. —Frederick estiró una mano y pasó un dedo por los rizos que se escapaban del vértice de los muslos de la muchacha.

La joven le apartó la mano con un ademán seco.

—No me toques.

Su amante se incorporó y se apoyó en un codo.

—Venga, mi cielo, que no es para tanto. El matrimonio no será óbice para nuestra pequeña aventura. Piensa en todo el placer que todavía podemos darnos el uno al otro. El rostro femenino se moteó de rabia, sus ojos ardían con fuerza al comprender que lo único que había hecho aquel hombre era utilizarla.

—¡Estoy encinta, desgraciado!

Frederick le dio una última calada a su puro y después lo apagó en la mesilla de noche, sabía que la chica mentía. Clara había menstruado una semana antes. ¿Acaso creía que era estúpido?

—Vaya, eso sí que es un problema. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

La chica lanzó un chillido, se abalanzó hacia el objeto más cercano que encontró y se lo arrojó a su amante a la cabeza. Frederick se agachó justo a tiempo, dejando que el reloj de porcelana se estrellara contra la pared que tenía detrás. Después la cogió por la muñeca cuando la joven giró de golpe y la volvió a arrastrar a la cama, la sujetó bajo su cuerpo y la obligó a aferrarse a los barrotes de hierro del cabecero de la cama.

Le apretó la boca contra el oído y le habló con voz sedosa.

—Eso ha sido un error, niña mía. Ahora vas a tener que pagar por ese reloj con lo único que tienes de valor.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Winry despertó a la mañana siguiente con lágrimas en la almohada. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Edward y ella se encontraban en medio de un campo yermo y quemado por el sol y ella le confesaba sus pecados. El graznido escalofriante de un halcón a lo lejos era lo único que despertaba ecos en medio del silencio letal que se produjo.

Mientras ella le rogaba que la perdonase, el cuerpo de Edward se convertía en piedra y después se desintegraba, transformado en polvo. Un viento fiero salía aullando del cielo y se lo llevaba fuera de su alcance. Fuera de su vida. Sintió que el miedo se le asentaba en la boca del estómago cuando intentó desterrar aquella imagen de su cabeza asegurándose que solo era un sueño, pero su mente clamaba que los sueños podían ser heraldos de lo que estaba por venir.

De repente empezó a agobiarla aquella habitación. Necesitaba aire. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Se acercó a las ventanas con parteluz. El sol que entraba a raudales a través de los pequeños cristales con forma de diamante se fracturaba en manchas de tonos vibrantes que arrojaban prismas sobre el suelo.

Abrió las ventanas de golpe y se preguntó si Edward iría a verla ese día. ¿La reconocería como la chica que había estado con él en el jardín? ¿La vería al fin como una mujer, en lugar de como el marimacho que siempre se había aferrado a cada una de sus palabras?

Winry observó un movimiento en la pequeña terraza ensombrecida que había abajo. Había dos figuras separadas por solo unos centímetros de distancia, absortos en su conversación y sin ser conscientes de su presencia. Edward rodeaba con una mano la parte superior del brazo de Clara mientras esta apoyaba la palma en el pecho del joven. Aunque Winry no oía lo que estaban diciendo, la intimidad del gesto supuso un golpe para ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre era Clara la que conseguía lo que Winry quería? ¿No le había dado Dios a su hermana ya suficiente? Estaba muy bien dotada, la naturaleza la había bendecido con una lozana mata de cabello rubio rizado y tenía los ojos verdes como el musgo, como una pradera en verano, mientras que Winry tenía los pechos pequeños, sufría la maldición de un cabello rubio y liso, y tenía unos ojos de color azul pálido que su padre había despreciado por ser demasiado evocadores y antinaturales. Todo el mundo admiraba a Clara mientras que Winry siempre había sido la chiquilla con la que nadie sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía amarla nadie? Pero la noche anterior, en los brazos de Edward, se había sentido amada. La había tratado como si fuera la mujer más deseable del mundo. ¿Sentiría lo mismo ese día? Tenía que averiguarlo. Fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Podía soportar saberlo. Lo que la atormentaba era no saber.

Winry se vistió a toda prisa, se puso uno de los antiguos vestidos de Clara que ella había reformado para que se adaptara a su cuerpo más pequeño. Posó ante el espejo y examinó su nueva figura, el modesto escote que por fin tenía y la cintura recortada que había adquirido después de sufrir durante años una figura más propia de un potrillo de largas patas.

Se pellizcó las mejillas para tener un poco más de color y se puso una gota del carmín de labios que había birlado de la habitación de Clara. El color hacía que su boca pareciera una fresa madura. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y salió con aire resuelto de su habitación. Se preguntó si debería esperar hasta que Clara y Edward entraran de la terraza o si debería atreverse a salir.

La decisión ya la habían tomado por ella porque se encontró a Edward y a su hermana, junto con su madre y su padre, de pie en el vestíbulo, al final de las escaleras. Winry se obligó a esbozar una sonrisa, aunque había algo en aquella reunión que la inquietaba. La tensión vibraba en el aire. Las piernas no dejaban de temblarle y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

«Por favor, señor —rogó en silencio la joven— que nada arruine este momento».

Pero el Señor no la estaba escuchando ese día porque mientras bajaba por las escaleras oyó que Edward hablaba con su padre.

—Deseo casarme con su hija, señor. Me gustaría que Clara fuera mi mujer. Hasta el último día de su vida, Edward recordaría la expresión que había puesto Winry aquella mañana, dos semanas antes.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Su grito ahogado había arrastrado su mirada hacia donde la joven permanecía inmóvil en medio de las escaleras, aquellos ojos pálidos, cautivadores y enormes en medio de un rostro igual de pálido, con la mirada desesperada clavada en él. Dos años era lo que se había mantenido alejado de ella.

Dos años de sentirse como un simple viejo verde y el peor ser humano del mundo por haberse enamorado de una chiquilla que apenas acababa de salir de las clases de su infancia. Edward recordaba cada detalle de aquel día junto al estanque, cuando ella le había profesado el amor que sentía por él. Solo tenía dieciséis años entonces, pero ya era hermosa, una niña a punto de convertirse en mujer.

No sabía lo que decía en aquel momento. Le había hablado con la emoción de una chiquilla que lo adoraba, no como una mujer que entendiese todos los matices del amor. Era demasiado joven. Demasiado inexperta. Demasiado de todo. Winry siempre había sido una persona fuera de lo corriente. Pero Edward había comprendido el peligro, la facilidad con la que aquella chica podía hacer que se olvidara hasta de sí mismo y que sucumbiera al deseo creciente que sentía por ella. Así que se había alejado de ella. Lo que fuera para poner distancia entre los dos.

Necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse, para asumir esa emoción que ardía en su pecho siempre que pensaba en ella, aunque no supiera lo que era. Cuando había ido para enfrentarse a Clara el día después del baile, había rezado para que el incidente del jardín no fuera lo que parecía, que el pañuelo se hubiera perdido sin más. Pero en cuanto había visto a Clara llorando en la terraza, lágrimas sinceras que él jamás le había visto desde que la conocía, hacía muchos años, ya no pudo seguir negando la verdad. Él le había arrebatado su virginidad y fuera cual fuera el papel de la joven, él tenía que pagar el precio.

Qué irónico que tanto él como su hermano fueran a anunciar su compromiso esa misma noche. Ninguno de los dos se casaba por amor; claro que el amor nunca había sido un requisito imprescindible para Freddie. Al contrario que Edward, que había jurado que cuando al fin tomara esposa, sería una mujer a la que pudiese adorar durante el resto de su vida. Había visto casarse por obligación a demasiados de sus iguales, que habían convertido sus vidas a partir de entonces en un continuo de aventuras discretas. No era lo que quería para él. Y sin embargo, allí estaba, en plena celebración de su compromiso con una mujer por la que no sentía ni el menor afecto, porque un deplorable acto de lujuria lo había empujado a cometer un error irrevocable.

Una vez más se encontró solo en el jardín, bañado por aquel mismo cielo iluminado por la luna, pensando en una mujer que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que existiese salvo en su mente. Le costaba imaginar a Clara, tan fría, bella y serena, como la mujer que se había retorcido de pasión bajo él, que le había rogado con un dulce susurro contra sus labios que cesaran sus recelos.

Edward intentó bloquear esa imagen y se ventiló otro trago de coñac de la botella a la que se había aferrado como a una cuerda de salvamento. El licor creó un cálido sendero por su garganta, aturdiéndolo un poco más. La orquesta empezó a tocar. El joven miró hacia la casa, donde las ventanas resplandecían como joyas en medio de aquella noche demasiado cálida, haciendo que el calor invadiera cada pliegue de su cuerpo, abrumándolo como otra carga más que incordiara a su alma.

Su visión borrosa se centró en un movimiento. Una figura envuelta en una capa oscura salía por las puertaventanas de la biblioteca. La persona miró a su alrededor con gesto furtivo antes de cruzar a toda prisa el césped hacia la cabaña de verano. El destello de unas faldas le indicó que su objetivo era una mujer.

La mirada de Edward siguió a la mujer que se abrió paso hasta la cabaña y se deslizó a toda prisa en el interior. Un rayo de luz se derramó por la puerta abierta y reveló que otra persona esperaba dentro.

¿Acaso su padre iba a encontrarse con una de sus queridas? Aquel sitio siempre había sido el lugar favorito para sus ilícitas aventuras. Hasta esa noche, a Edward tampoco le iba a extrañar que su padre deshonrase a su mujer justo delante de sus narices. Edward esperó con aire lúgubre y los ojos clavados en la casita, el licor actuaba de acelerante para su creciente frustración y asco.

Se terminó lo que quedaba del coñac, tiró la botella contra un árbol y sintió una satisfacción salvaje al oír el vidrio que se hacía pedazos mientras él se dirigía con paso colérico ala cabaña.

Abrió la puerta principal sin hacer ruido. El diminuto salón, con las vigas expuestas del techo y sus muebles rústicos, apenas estaba iluminado por una única vela que ardía en la repisa de la chimenea. Oyó el sonido ahogado de unas voces y después un gemido femenino.

Dios, sería estupendo ver la expresión de sobresalto y humillación en la cara de su padre cuando lo sorprendiera en pleno acto de adulterio. Un fuerte sentimiento de venganza llevó a Edward a la puerta abierta del dormitorio donde dos figuras gruñían y gemían entre las sábanas revueltas.

Su prometida a cuatro patas. Su hermano penetrándola por detrás. Frederick fue el primero en verlo, una sonrisa de sátiro se crispó en la comisura de sus labios mientras entraba y salía de Clara, que no era consciente de la presencia de Edward; había bajado la cabeza y la mata de cabello rubio le velaba la cara, los pezones henchidos se apretaban contra los dedos impacientes de Frederick.

Su hermano deslizó las manos por el cuerpo femenino y la sujetó por la cintura para guiar sus movimientos mientras disfrutaba unos segundos más torturando a Edward antes de dignarse al fin a decir algo.

—Mira quién ha venido a mirar, cielo. Tu queridísimo novio.

El cuerpo de Clara sufrió una sacudida, como si la hubiera azotado con un látigo. Levantó la cabeza de golpe y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¡Edward! El joven no le dio tiempo a formular ninguna excusa.

—O anulas tú nuestro compromiso o lo haré yo. Después, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de FMA y esta historia no me pertenecen**

**_Adaptación de novela_**

**_Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados_©**

**_Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction_**

**_Sin fines de lucro_**

* * *

_Capitulo 2_

—Justo ahí, cariño. Un poco más fuerte. Eso… ahí… oh, sí.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron la cintura de la moza de taberna que se había montado a horcajadas sobre su regazo; sus manos, hábiles e increíblemente capaces, estaban haciendo milagros en su carne acalorada. Dios bendito, qué buena era. Jamás le habían dado un masaje parecido, enmedio de una taberna atestada de gente y con una montaña de escote mirándolo a la cara, solo un jirón de tela cubría los enormes pechos de la chica.

Enganchó con un dedo la parte superior de la blusa gitana de la chica y le acarició con suavidad la piel cubierta de rocío mientras contemplaba los pezones que se hinchaban y forzaban el fino algodón.

La chica lo miró con los ojos ardientes, su mirada transmitía sin vergüenza que podía hacer lo que quisiera, que no le importaban los espectadores que se habían reunido a su alrededor y prácticamente babeaban allí mismo. Quizá esa vez aceptara su oferta.

—¿Mi señor?

—Shh —murmuró mientras rozaba con la punta de un dedo un botón endurecido y oía la inspiración repentina de la moza antes de sonreír. La chica se retorció contra él, quería más. Y él la complació. Le metió una mano por la blusa y le cubrió un pecho con gesto audaz mientras mantenía el premio oculto a los ojos lascivos que ansiaban echar un vistazo a la esquiva esplendidez de Sally.

—Por favor, señor.

¿Cómo podía negárselo cuando se lo rogaba de un modo tan dulce?

—De acuerdo, mi niña. Tú ganas.

Dominick se inclinó hacia delante y fue bajando la tela con toda lentitud mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, anticipándose al descubrimiento de aquella punta rosada y oscura.

—¿Señor?

Frunció el ceño cuando la voz que lo llamaba cambió y aquel tono suave y tan femenino se convirtió en algo más áspero, molesto y masculino. La imagen de la moza de la taberna empezó a flaquear, como si la mirara a través de una copa llena de agua. Después, como una estela de vapor, se desvaneció. Maldita fuera.

—¿Señor? —croó esa misma y cargante voz, arruinando un sueño perfectamente lúbrico—. ¿Está despierto?

Edward gruñó y se puso de espaldas antes de agarrar la almohada que tenía debajo de la cabeza y arrojársela al que lo hablaba.

—¡Lárgate ya, maldito seas! —ladró cuando lo aporreó la realidad, junto con una palpitación en el cráneo que le indicó que la noche anterior había bebido demasiado en su club.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

No, pues claro que no estaba bien, demonios. Desde que había regresado a casa una semana antes, todo el mundo parecía estar dispuesto a acosarlo con copas como si fuese una especie de héroe conquistador en lugar de un coronel retirado del ejército que solo había regresado porque no le había quedado más remedio.

De muy mala gana, Edward se quitó el antebrazo de la cara y de inmediato lo asaltó un estallido brillante de luz dorada. Cerró los ojos otra vez para defenderse de tan indeseada intrusión.

—Jesús bendito —dijo con voz áspera— ¿qué es eso?

—El sol, mi señor —respondió la ya conocida voz, rechinante como una verja

sin usar e igual de molesta. Armstrong, su molesto mayordomo. Que pronto sería su exmayordomo, por despertarle.

—Por Cristo… ¿siempre brilla… tanto?

—Desde que yo recuerdo, sí señor.

Edward lanzó un gruñido.

—¿Qué hora es? —Tenía la sensación de que alguien le había echado sal por la garganta.

—Dos de la tarde.

—¿De qué día?

—Viernes, señor.

—¿Viernes? —Edward frunció el ceño. Recordaba el lunes bastante bien. El martes estaba un poco brumoso. El miércoles era una especie de tiro en el vacío y eljueves… bueno, ¿qué se podía decir del jueves? Nada, al parecer. Al tiempo que emitía otro doloroso gruñido, se incorporó un poco y se apoyó en los codos. Una vez asentado en su nueva postura clavó una mirada irritada en su rígido, erguido y canoso mayordomo, que llevaba en la familia desde que Ed vestía calzoncillos y que se había arrogado el derecho de azuzar a Edward como una gallina siempre que se pasaba de la raya, cosa que había ocurrido con bastante frecuencia durante su primera juventud y casi con la misma frecuencia una vez llegado a la edad adulta.

No parecía importarle mucho a Armstrong que Edward se hubiera convertido en el noveno duque de los Elric, aunque lo hubiera colocado en esa posición, y de muy mala gana, el prematuro fallecimiento de su hermano mayor en un accidente de caza.

Todavía le costaba creerlo, diablos: Freddie solo tenía cuarenta años. Pero Ed tampoco sentía mucho la pérdida. Su hermano y él no se hablaban desde la noche en que había encontrado a Freddie en la cama con Clara Rockbell. Pero no había sido la perfidia de Clara la que había provocado la fisura. Freddie y él siempre habían sido más rivales que hermanos y el modo en que aquel malnacido se relamía mientras se tiraba a Clara había cercenado de un modo irrevocable cualquier lazo familiar que pudiera quedar.

Ed suponía que se merecía lo que le había pasado por idiota, por ser un crédulo que se había dejado engañar por el truco de Clara. Ya se había hecho con un Elric, ¿por qué no el otro? Ser la mujer de un duque era desde luego mucho más atrayente que ser la mujer de un humilde segundón. Pero cuando Frederick la había rechazado, la chica había regresado arrastrándose junto a Ed, rogándole que la perdonara.

Al ver que las lágrimas no lo conmovían, había cambiado de actitud y la contrición se había convertido en indignación, la chica tenía unas aptitudes para el teatro más que loables. Más tarde, delante de los invitados reunidos, la joven incluso había derramado una gran lágrima al decirles que no podía casarse con él, permitiendo que su torturada expresión insinuase que era él el partido deshonroso.

Edward había estado a punto de aplaudir pero entonces había advertido el rostro acongojado de Winry entre la multitud, aquellos ojos que lo marcaban a fuego con todos los reproches despiadados que la censura silenciosa de Clara había amontonado sobre él. Una mirada traicionada y llena de angustia que seguía acosando a Ed. Había hecho daño a aquella joven, haría destrozado algo especial y poco común. En algún momento, entre el desastre en el que se había convertido su ida, Edward había perdido lo único que había significado algo de verdad para él, Winry.

Se obligó a tragarse el pesar que le encogía las tripas siempre que pensaba en ella y concentró sus esfuerzos en mirar con furia a su mayordomo.

—Armstrong, ¿quiere un consejo?

—¿Sí, excelencia?

—Le convendría tener presente que he matado a hombres por ofensas menores que la de despertarme de mi sueño. —Dejó que el fastidioso majadero digiriera el comentario. Edward tenía que imponer el tono de su reinado como reticente señor de la casa y hasta ese momento, o él no se había explicado con claridad o Armstrong era corto de entendederas.

—Mi más sentidas disculpas, señor —entonó Armstrong, que no parecía demasiado preocupado—. No lo habría molestado si no me hubieran hecho creer que el asunto era de cierta importancia.

—¿Y qué asunto es ese?

—Lord Mustang está aquí para verle. Le dije que el señor estaba en la cama, pero dijo que debía hablar con usted por una cuestión de imperiosa necesidad.

Parecía bastante nervioso. Por Dios. Mustang pensaba que decirle al mundo que tenía un padrastro era una cuestión de imperiosa necesidad. La razón de que Ed hubiera seguido siendo amigo de tipo tan irritante durante todos esos años era otro de los pequeños misterios de la vida. Quizá solo fuera simple curiosidad morbosa por ver lo que le ocurría a continuación al buen hombre. Los problemas siempre parecían aguardar a la vuelta de la esquina en lo que a Roy se refería.

—Le aguarda en la biblioteca —añadió Armstrong.

—Maldita sea. —A esas alturas, Roy ya se habría trasegado la mitad del mejor licor de Ed y se habría embolsado unos cuantos de sus costosos puros.

—¿Le gustaría a su excelencia disfrutar de una tacita de té para refrescarse antes de levantarse de la cama? —inquirió Armstrong, que era obvio que había asumido que Ed no iba a decirle que pusiera a Mustang de patitas en la calle.

—No —gruñó Ed mientras llegaba a una conclusión: lo único más irritante que la infernal presencia de Hastings (aparte de la infernal presencia de Mustang) era que Hastings hablara en tercera persona—. Su excelencia no quiere ninguna puñetera tacita de té.

Ed sacó las piernas de la cama de mala gana.

—Supongo que bien podría levantarme, dado que la mejor parte del día ya seha ido al infierno.

—¿Quiere que llame a Smithson para que le asista mientras se viste, señor? Ed le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Armstrong.

—Llevo toda la vida vistiéndome solo, ¿para qué diablos necesito ahora a alguien que me ayude?

—Si me permite la audacia de recordarle el rango que ostenta. Ahora es usted duque y ya no sirve en el Ejército Real de Su Majestad. Hay ciertas cosas que se esperan de usted. Edward apretó los dientes. No necesitaba que nadie más le recordara susresponsabilidades. Allí estaban todos los días, listas para irritarlo, como un caldero de agua fría en la entrepierna. La gloriosa libertad de la que antes disfrutaba se había convertido en un artículo bastante esquivo.

Durante ocho años había sido un simple soldado, la vida había sido dura y él había apostado fuerte, y todos aquellos malditos mimos lo estaban poniendo de los nervios.

—No necesito a Smithson —escupió mientras pasaba desnudo junto a Armstrong y abría su armario ropero—. Me sé vestir yo sólito, puñeta. Deshágase de él. — Ed casi pudo sentir la rigidez que se filtraba en los miembros de su mayordomo al oír su último comentario.

—Dejaría de cumplir mis funciones si hiciera tal cosa, excelencia. Ninguna persona de su posición puede prescindir de un ayuda de cámara, es imprescindible para un caballero.

Ed lo tuvo en la punta de la lengua, estuvo a punto de informar a Armstrong que primero tenía que aparecer el tal caballero para que el tal ayuda pudiera ser imprescindible. Entre las palpitaciones del cráneo y las palpitaciones de la pierna, —cortesía de un disparo en el muslo mientras estaba de maniobras en la Península—, no estaba por la labor de que le taladraran agujeros en la nuca cuando su mayordomo se dedicaba a mirarlo furioso, resentido y callado.

Azuzado por un renovado disgusto ante el inesperado giro que había dado su vida, Ed cogió de un manotazo los calzoncillos que le tendía Armstrong y metió las piernas por ellos. Después tiró de un par de pantalones negros, metió los brazos por la camisa y se peleó con los botones.

Tras lo cual se quedó mirando con una mueca la imagen que le devolvía el espejo y solo captó un indefinido esbozo del tatuaje que le marcaba el lado izquierdo del pecho: una serpiente que siseaba con forma de S invertida, con la cola enrollada en una cruz, con un par de alas y una corona en la parte superior de esta.

Se había hecho ese tatuaje poco después de alistarse en el ejército. La serpiente

le pareció lo más apropiado, considerando su experiencia con los jardines y la fruta prohibida. Le servía para acordarse de su locura. Con el día ya estropeado del todo, Ed se subió las mangas de la camisa y pasó rozando a Armstrong, que permanecía en su sitio como una figura de cera, tendiéndole el chaleco. Ed lo cogió de malos modos y se dirigió con aire resuelto a la puerta.

Armstrong llegó antes que él.

—Su chaqueta, señor. —Le tendió la prenda y Ed arrugó la frente para advertirle a aquel pequeño filisteo entrometido que no se excediera. La advertencia pasó sin pena ni gloria—. Tenga, permítame ayudarlo. Antes de que Ed se diera cuenta ya le habían bajado las mangas, le habían abrochado los puños con unos gemelos de oro que ostentaban el emblema ducal y le deslizaban la chaqueta por los brazos. Después le rodearon el cuello con la corbata, como si fuese la soga del ahorcado a la que se parecía, y se la anudaron como era debido, con el número establecido de nudos que dictaba la costumbre.

—Así. Eso está mejor. —Armstrong alisó las solapas de la chaqueta. Edward gruñó, pero su mayordomo se limitó a mirar el lóbulo de la oreja de Ed y a extender la mano—. El pendiente, por favor, excelencia.

Ed se inclinó sobre el rostro de Armstrong.

—Por encima de su cadáver —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Después apartó al irritante espécimen de un ligero empujón y prácticamente salió a la carrera de la habitación.

Armstrong consiguió el pendiente antes de que Edward llegara al rellano. Tras maldecir sin parar escaleras abajo, Ed entró en la biblioteca y se encontró con que estaba en lo cierto. Mustang se estaba sirviendo una nueva copa de oporto, con toda probabilidad la tercera o la cuarta ya, y tenía uno de los mejorespuros de Ed atrapado entre los dientes.

Roy era el decimoquinto conde de los Mustang y el más joven a sus treinta y un años. También era un ejemplo de vicioso como no había habido otro, a punto ya de convertirse en el perfecto degenerado.

Ed había conocido al heredero forzoso de la fortuna de los Mustang en el internado. Ambos padres afirmaban que sus retoños necesitaban disciplina o terminarían convirtiéndose en unos absolutos gandules, una posibilidad que los dos cortejaban con un fervor casi religioso.

Juntos se rebelaron y se revolvieron contra los restrictivos vínculos que imponía

su pertenencia a la aristocracia, con todas las minucias que eso suponía. La expulsión nunca dejó de cernirse en el horizonte durante el tiempo que duraran sus respectivas carreras académicas.

Mustang, sin embargo, se había plantado al surgir la opción de la vida militar, decía que le daban escalofríos cada vez que se planteaba la perspectiva de una existencia reglamentada, no estaba dispuesto a llegar tan lejos para escapar de los tentáculos de su título.

Algunas mujeres —ciegas a los numerosos defectos de Roy— quizá lo llamaran guapo con su cabello oscuro poco largo, sus ojos de color negro y una altura de 1.82 m.

Su cuerpo, como el de Ed, se había curtido en el ring de boxeo, donde Roy disfrutaba apaleando a inocentes incautos que no conocían sus habilidades. Mustang necesitaba mantenerse en forma para eludir a los maridos iracundos que pretendían terminar con su vida de la forma más dolorosa posible, una idea que no dejaba de tener su mérito en ese momento, cuando Edward observó que el muy sinvergüenza se estaba embolsando su antigua caja de rapé de plata de ley.

Mustang lo vio entonces y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, como el canalla impenitente que era, antes de levantar la copa a modo de saludo.

—¡Ah, al fin ha llegado el hijo pródigo! Aclamemos rodos este milagro.

La respuesta de Ed fue un bufido. Todavía le palpitaba la cabeza tras los excesos de la noche anterior y no se encontraba en un estado de ánimo especialmente benevolente. Tampoco era que Mustang se mereciera benevolencia alguna; aquel hombre era irritante en el mejor de los casos y un auténtico pelmazo en el peor. Desafiaba toda lógica el hecho de que a Edward le cayera bien.

Roy alzó una ceja.

—Alguien está hoy de un humor pésimo. Ese ceño fruncido es casi cegador. — Miró de arriba abajo a Ed y después comentó—: Déjame adivinar. ¿Armstrong? Edward arrugó la frente y estiro la mano para recuperar su caja de rapé. Roy lanzó una risita, era obvio que le divertía el mal humor de Edward, peroterminó por rendir el botín hurtado.

—Sigo sin explicarme por qué permites que ese frágil anciano te irrite tanto. Solo está haciendo su trabajo. No puedes reprochárselo. —Le echó un vistazo al atavío de Ed y añadió en un tono que proclamaba que su mandíbula estaba pidiendo a gritos un puñetazo: —Además, creo que hoy estás francamente guapo.

Todos los demás duques se van a poner verdes de envidia.

—A menos que esperes dejar esta casa con menos partes del cuerpo de las que traías al llegar, te aconsejaría que te abstuvieras de hacer más comentarios. Roy levantó las manos con ademán de súplica, pero su sonrisa burlona solo se ensanchó.

Ed pasó de un empujón junto al idiota y se acercó al aparador para servirse una copa. Por lo general esperaba hasta el anochecer para permitirse el capricho —lo que en los últimos tiempos se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre, dadas las compañías que había estado frecuentando— pero algo le decía que esa tarde iba a necesitar las virtudes más sosegadoras del alcohol.

Se bebió de un trago media copa de Madeira, y esperó a sentir que el licor le calentara las tripas y comenzara a extenderse, antes de volverse y murar a su amigo.

—Bueno, ¿y en qué estás pensando? Si me perdonas la exageración. Roy se dejó caer en uno de los sillones que había repartidos por la biblioteca y encaramó una bota a uno de los brazos.

—He recibido una carta. Una revelación que hizo erguirse a Ed al instante.

—¿De ella ?

—De la mismísima dama. Dios, hay que reconocer que esa arpía tiene mucho valor. Se atrevió a dejar su notita de amor dentro de mi carruaje. Esa bruja es como un puñetero fantasma. Nadie ha podido olerla siquiera.

Así que la infame _lady Escrúpulos_ había golpeado de nuevo, y esa vez muy cerca. Era toda una amenaza misteriosa y tenía en ascuas a toda la población masculina de Londres, que se preguntaba quién sería su próxima víctima. La habían apodado _lady Escrúpulos_ por las buenas obras morales que realizaba en nombre de las mujeres de todas partes, y la intriga reconcomía a Ed; hacía mucho tiempo que no lo intrigaba nada tanto.

El alboroto que había estado causando en la ciudad durante los últimos meses era de lo único que podían hablar sus habitantes. Por todas partes había hombres nerviosos. Y aunque Mustang intentaba ocultar su preocupación tras sus despreocupados modales, a Edward no lo engañaba. Su amigo era un manojo de nervios.

—¿Y con qué te amenaza? —Las venganzas que se le ocurrían a la dama para poner a su objetivo masculino en su lugar no solo estaban llenas de inventiva sino que en ocasiones eran entretenidísimas.

Mustang frunció el ceño.

—La fiera me dijo que si no dejaba de ver a la hija del conde de Markham, me sobrevendría algo muy desagradable. Y para ser más concretos, dijo que me vería afligido por un incendiario ataque de conciencia en el lugar que más aprecio.

Ed lanzó una estrepitosa carcajada.

—No tiene gracia, miserable malnacido. Ed se imaginó que cualquiera que fuera el castigo que tuviera en mente la dama para Mustang, no decepcionaría a nadie. No pudo evitar sentirse intrigado, aunque fuera de mala gana, por el acertijo que aquella mujer representaba. Al parecer, Ed había cultivado una fascinación malsana por las mujeres que se envolvían en misterio.

Sospechaba que en la vida real lady Escrúpulos era una solterona de rostro adusto que estaba descargando toda su infelicidad sobre la población masculina de Londres, a la que culpaba de no prestarle atención.

—¿Me pregunto si se habrán acostado con ella alguna vez? —caviló.

Roy le lanzó una mirada por encima del borde de la copa.

—¿Qué importancia puede tener eso?

—Podría tener una gran importancia. Al contrario que tú, la mayor parte de las personas, por lo general, hacen las cosas por una razón. ¿Quizá podrías ofrecerle tus servicios? Tomarte la molestia de brindarte como semental, por así decirlo. Me doy cuenta de que en estos momentos estás abarcando mucho, con todas esas conquistas que llegan y se van, pero considéralo un esfuerzo humanitario.

—Sé que mi capacidad es legendaria pero los celos no te sientan bien, viejo amigo. Y permíteme señalar que, como miembro de la población masculina, tú tampoco eres inmune y podrías convertirte en objeto de esta venganza femenina.

—No llevo en casa el tiempo suficiente para haber corrompido a nadie. Y sospecho que me harían falta unas doce vidas para llegar a tu altura.

—Voy a buen ritmo, ¿no? —reflexionó Roy, irradiando chulería. Después suspiró y contempló el brillo de sus botas Hessian—. Pero debemos tomar en

consideración a nuestros inocentes compañeros de armas, que sufren los tormentos de esa arpía.

—¿Inocentes? Conocemos a la mayor parte de esos hombres y es cierto todo de lo que los han acusado hasta ahora. Incluso tus crímenes, Mustang. En los últimos tiempos has estado convirtiendo en costumbre el cepillarte a chiquillas que apenas han salido de las aulas de sus tutores.

—¿Y? —dijo Roy de mal humor—. Quizá me haya aburrido de las mujeres casadas. En estos tiempos ya no quedan piezas dignas de atención. Es como no tomar nada salvo asado durante seis meses y ver entonces a un suculento pato estofado, sabes que tienes que comértelo o te volverás loco.

—Qué analogía tan interesante —murmuró Ed con tono seco mientras hacía todo lo que podía por no echarse a reír.

—Además —Roy se encogió de hombros—, no es como si fuera yo el que persigo a esas mujeres. Son ellas las que van detrás de mí, y con bastante ardor, de hecho. Y como bien sabes, soy un tipo complaciente. Has de saber que he procurado proteger mi virtud durante todo el tiempo que he podido, pero soy un hombre, no un santo, así que, por favor, abstente de ponerte piadoso conmigo.

No había forma de discutir con Mustang sobre ese tema concreto. Cuando se trataba de mujeres, era tan estrecho de miras que podía caerse sobre un alfiler y quedar ciego de los dos ojos.

Ed se apoyó en el aparador.

—Bueno, parece que con tu recién adquirida afición al pato estofado te has ganado una rival formidable.

Roy se quitó una mota de polvo de los pantalones.

—No me preocupa.

Ed alzó una ceja.

—¿No? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? Si no recuerdo mal, hiciste que Armstrong me despertara de un profundo sueño afirmando que debías hablar conmigo por una cuestión de imperiosa necesidad.

Roy adoptó una expresión tan perfecta de dignidad ofendida que sus ancestros se habrían sentido orgullosos.

—Ese hombre exagera.

Ed lo dudaba mucho. Armstrong se enorgullecía de ser de una precisión absoluta cuando transmitía un mensaje, hasta el punto que Edward consideraba con frecuencia que su asesinato se consideraría homicidio justificado.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo que no podía esperar hasta más tarde?

—Más tarde voy a asistir al festejo de los Beecham, donde espero entablar una cita para encontrarme con una amiga muy especial en una taberna pequeña y oscura que hay a las afueras de Spitalfields, mañana por la noche.

—Ya veo, ¿Y esa amiga no será por casualidad la rebelde lady Claire Markham, reina de la cosecha de aspirantes de este año, y que al parecer no se da cuenta de que está jugando con fuego?

—¿Y si lo es? —le contestó Roy poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Entonces supongo que me pica la curiosidad, me gustaría saber por qué te ha parecido necesario informarme de tus planes, como si pensaras que a mí podrían importarme.

Roy evitó mirarlo y, en su lugar, se concentró en la menguante cantidad de alcohol que quedaba en su copa.

—¿Pensé que quizá te gustaría acompañarme? —Su intento de parecer displicente no llegó a cumplir su objetivo.

La tácita petición era que Ed velara por él para asegurarse de que Roy no se desvanecía de repente de la faz de la tierra ni desarrollaba un caso grave y doloroso de testículos colgantes por haberse atrevido a desafiar al ángel vengador de todas las mujeres.

—No me interesan los tríos, gracias.

Roy se levantó del sillón y se acercó con paso colérico al aparador mientras miraba furioso a Edward.

—Te estás portando como un canalla, lo sabes.

—Lo sé.

—Pues ven esta noche, ¿quieres? A estas alturas todo el mundo debe de saber ya que has regresado. El evento de esta noche confirmará tu regreso al hogar y te quitará de en medio todos esos tediosos saludos e hipócritas parabienes.

Eso era cierto. Edward había estado recibiendo invitaciones desde el momento en que había llegado y las había estado esquivando todas sin parar. Todas las mamas con hijas en edad de merecer querían hacerlas desfilar delante de él dado que su estatus se había elevado lo suficiente.

Y quizá esa noche podría poner fin de una vez a las especulaciones sobre su apresurada partida de ocho años atrás. Ya era hora de que el círculo se cerrara. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar un momento más haciendo sudar a Mustang.

—Mira —dijo Roy, y su tono rayaba en la desesperación—, merecerá la pena.

Hay una nueva hornada de bellezas esperando a que alguien las recoja. No pararán de hacerte carantoñas, se les caerá la baba ante la perspectiva de llamar tu atención y convertirse en la próxima duquesa, con lo que podrás pasártelo en grande haciendo pedazos todas sus esperanzas con esa malhumorada expresión.

Ed aguantó un momento más y después suspiró como un mártir.

—Está bien, iré. —Que aquel hombre creyera que a él le interesaba sumergirse entre una pandilla de señoritas que no paraban de reír tontamente y que con toda probabilidad se caerían redondas si se le ocurriera hablarles del tiempo que había pasado en India, de las rebeliones, la pobreza, y del destino que caía sobre cualquier hombre al que encontraran en el interior del harén de un maharajá.

—Bien. —El brillo regresó a los ojos de Roy mientras se terminaba de un trago su vino y dejaba la copa vacía en el aparador—. Te veré esta noche. —Se volvió para irse—. ¡Ah! —hizo una pausa y giró un poco— y no hagas planes para mañana por la noche.

—¿Por qué? —Algo le dijo a Ed que no le iba a gustar la intriga que estaba incubando Roy.

—Nos vamos al Tormento y la Ruina a divertirnos un poco. Ed ladeó una ceja.

—¿Nos?

—Tú, yo… y lady Claire, si acaso triunfara en mi misión. Y si quieres un incentivo, siempre puedes darte un revolcón con una de las mozas que sirven. Son un grupito de lo más voluptuoso. El propietario solo contrata a las que tienen grandes…

Ed levantó una mano.

—Te ruego que no te extiendas más…

Roy le lanzó una sonrisa sesgada y chulesca y dio media vuelta.

—Nos vemos esta noche —dijo por encima del hombro.

Edward vio salir a su amigo y se preguntó en qué se estaba metiendo al acceder a ir a los barrios bajos del East End con Mustang. El Tormento y la Ruina. Qué apropiado. Algo le decía a Ed que la noche siguiente iba a ser algo más que otra simple gota de agua en el océano de frivolidad sin sentido que era la vida de Mustang. Y en la suya propia, si no tenía cuidado.

Continuara….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen**_

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

Capitulo 3

—¡Lady Riza Hawkeye y la honorable señorita Winry Rockbell! El bramido del lacayo sacudió entera a Winry, que no estaba preparada para que semejante volumen brotara de labios de aquel hombrecillo. Aguardó al borde del precipicio de lo desconocido y esperó que no pareciera que estaba a punto de salir disparada en cualquier momento, lo que no dejaba de ser una posibilidad mientras miraba el atestado salón de baile de los Beecham.

—Relájate —le susurró su prima mientras descendían por la inmensa escalera de mármol—. Respira hondo y no dejes de sonreír. No dejes que piensen que hay algo que te preocupa.

Qué fácil era hablar, pensó Winry. Tenía la sensación de que le iban a estallar las mejillas por culpa de la brillante sonrisa que se obligaba a esbozar mientras saludaba con la cabeza a una persona y luego a la siguiente y fingía que no se daba cuenta de que las mujeres cotilleaban tras los abanicos.

—Señor —murmuró Riza con tono exasperado entre sonrisa y sonrisa—.

Cualquiera diría que somos vacas a punto de ser subastadas en el mercado, mira cómo nos mira todo el mundo.

Y el caso era que los asistentes estaban mirándolas, de eso no cabía duda. Todos los ojos de la sala estaban clavados en ellas mientras dibujaban un círculo alrededor del perímetro exterior de la pista de baile, donde giraban parejas alegremente vestidas. El champán chispeaba en las copas de cristal tallado que coronaban bandejas de plata, llevadas por sirvientes de librea que lucían los colores de los Beecham, el azul y el dorado.

Las luces titilantes de la magnífica araña que pendía del techo hacía brillar las joyas que envolvían los cuellos de las mujeres y colgaban de los lóbulos de sus orejas, y el parpadeo de los candelabros que había repartidos por el salón creaba un ambiente de cuento de hadas. Winry pensó que ojalá pudiera apreciarlo más, pero, dadas las circunstancias, se conformaba con sobrevivir a esa noche.

Sabía que aquella multitud de mujeres atildadas y los petimetres que las acompañaban no era a Riza a quien miraban con la boca abierta, aunque su prima estaba encantadora con la creación de color rosa pálido que madame Savina le había entregado esa misma mañana.

No, estaban mirando a Winy; escandalizados, suponía ella, de que al final se hubiera atrevido a aparecer en público después de casi cuatro meses de reclusión forzada. Nadie la había visto desde el escándalo, como la sociedad había llamado a su devastadora humillación tras el abandono de su prometido el mismo día de su boda.

Mal sabían que a ella le había entristecido, más que cualquier otra cosa, el daño que le había hecho a James con su confesión, un daño que jamás había querido causarle. La primera vez que había visto a James había sido en el cotillón de los Duvall, hace casi dos años. Aquel hombre le daba la espalda pero su anchura y el modo en que se erguía, con una elegancia desbordante, y su cabello rubio tan dorado como el oro, habían capturado toda su atención. Le habían recordado a otra persona. Alguien a quien Winry no había olvidado jamás. Y entonces el caballero se había dado la vuelta, la había sorprendido mirándolo y le había devuelto una sonrisa llena de calidez. Winry había sonreído a su vez, por instinto, aunque su corazón había vacilado al darse cuenta de que no era el hombre que ella esperaba.

No le había dado a James ninguna razón para creer que algún día habría algo más entre ellos que una simple amistad y, sin embargo, solo seis meses después de conocerse, el joven se le había declarado.

Winry se había quedado conmocionada, no esperaba que nadie quisiera casarse con ella. Con veintiséis años, la mayor parte de la gente ya consideraba que se había quedado para vestir santos.

—Oh, mira —comentó Riza—. Allí está lady Claire. Vaya, esta noche está resplandeciente. Me pregunto sí es tan reacia a los intentos de seducirla de lord Mustang como sería de esperar.

Winry miró a lady Claire Markham, que atendía a sus aduladores al otro lado del salón de baile. Tenía un aspecto radiante, ataviada con un vestido de seda de color melocotón que dejaba los hombros un poco al aire y una falda con una cintura de estilo imperio que caía desde un canesú ceñido y ribeteado de encaje de V alenciennes. Su cabello rubio era un halo que rodeaba un rostro lleno de gracia que la hacía parecer angelical y serena a un tiempo.

A Winry, lady Claire le recordaba a su hermana Clara. Ambas mujeres tenían el poder de cautivar la atención de los hombres y ambas utilizaban su belleza en su propio provecho. Los hombres siempre se habían congregado alrededor de Clara como abejas que acudían a un tarro de miel, hasta que al final se había quedado con el que había querido. El hombre que en otro tiempo Winry había amado con tanta desesperación.

Winry todavía sentía un escozor de dolor siempre que pensaba en la infantil declaración de amor que le había hecho a Edward Elric y el modo en que él había cogido su amor y se lo había entregado a Clara.

Clara y ella nunca habían tenido la típica relación de hermanas, pero durante los años transcurridos tras la deserción de Edward, su relación había terminado de desintegrarse por completo. Clara se había tornado más fría, más vengativa y había destruido el pequeño vínculo que pudiera haber quedado entre ellas.

Winry quería compadecerla. Clara había quedado destrozada cuando había encontrado a Edward con otra mujer la víspera de su compromiso. Pero Winry solo podía sentir desesperación, pero por ella misma, y una extraña sensación de alivio al saber que Edward no se iba a casar con su hermana.

¿Cómo podría haber vivido con eso?

—Señor, esto está lleno de gente —dijo Riza arrancando a Winry de unas

imágenes que todavía tenían el poder de derrotarla—. Oh, mira a tu madre. ¡Está radiante esta noche!

La Baronesa le sonreía a lord Randolph mientras este la guiaba con elegancia por la pista; el vestido de color rosa intenso no hacía más que acentuar la grácil figura de la dama, cuyo rostro estaba arrebolado de placer y cuyos ojos chispeaban de un modo más magnífico que la araña de luces que pendía sobre sus cabezas.

Winry se alegraba de que su madre por fin hubiera encontrado cierta medida de felicidad. Su marido desde luego no le había proporcionado mucha. Si bien había predicado sin descanso sobre el decoro ante su mujer y a sus hijas, nunca había aplicado el sermón a su propia persona. Su padre había tenido una querida durante años. Habían sido muchas las noches que Winry había escuchado los sollozos de su madre, un sonido desgarrador en medio de la oscuridad.

Winry había jurado que nunca le daría a un hombre el poder de herirla así. Sospechaba que había sido durante aquellas largas y dolorosas noches cuando había comenzado a tomar forma el personaje de lady _Escrúpulos_; la ira que despertaba en ella el modo en que era tratada la mayor parte de las mujeres laempujaba a hacer algo. Esa, en parte, era la razón por la que había accedido a asistir al festejo de los Beecham: quería vigilar a Roy Mustang, el conde, su actual objetivo.

El Conde tenía cierta tendencia a seducir a jovencitas que no tenían mundo suficiente como para reconocer a un maestro del libertinaje en acción. En su lugar, se sentían halagadas por las atenciones dispensadas por un caballero tan guapo. Lady _Escrúpulos _ya le había dado un aviso. Esa noche pensaba descubrir si serían necesarias medidas más severas.

Como si los pensamientos de Winry se hubieran conjurado para hacer aparecer al hombre, oyó decir a Riza:

—Allí está el Conde. Dios mío, mira cómo se cierne sobre su presa, como un buitre listo para lanzarse sobre ella.

Winry observó al Conde cuando este rodeó el perímetro de hombres que adulaban a lady Claire; parecía un arcángel tan glorioso como siniestro, en busca de su próxima alma. Su físico áspero estaba engalanado por un traje negro de corte perfecto y su corbata blanca acentuaba la piel bronceada. La sonrisa sesgada que lucía era totalmente lobuna cuando se abrió paso entre la multitud para tomar posesión con gesto audaz de la mano de lady Claire antes de llevársela a los labios y retenerla durante un segundo más de lo que dictaba el decoro.

—Ese hombre es un bárbaro —bufó Riza, cuyas mejillas se mancharon de rubor, cosa que Winry sospechaba que no se debía del todo a la indignación en nombre de lady Claire.

Dos semanas antes, lord Mustang había pasado junto a ellas en la calle y había envuelto a Riza en una mirada que solo se podía describir como devoradora. Riza había clavado en él una mirada furiosa y sofocante, pero el caballero se había limitado a esbozar una sonrisa de mil demonios y la había saludado con una inclinación de la cabeza. Desde entonces, su prima ardía de rabia.

—Allí está la viuda —señaló Riza—. Situada en un discreto segundo plano a la derecha de lady Claire.

Winry vio a la viuda, Honoria Prescott, esposa del fallecido conde de Linton. La viuda hizo un gesto con el abanico, una señal que indicaba que le gustaría estar más cerca para escuchar el intercambio entre el Conde y lady Claire.

Cuando la viuda se movió, Winry advirtió a un hombre que se encontraba entre las sombras, cerca de las puertas abiertas del balcón. Un hombre cuyos ojos se encontraron con los suyos e hicieron que el pecho se le encogiera de forma harto dolorosa y que el corazón le palpitara con un ritmo errático.

Winry parpadeó para despejarse, segura de que estaba teniendo una alucinación, pero la imagen no se disipó. Y cuando el hombre levantó la copa que tenía en la mano en un discreto brindis, Winry tuvo la certeza de que su mente no le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Era real. Estaba vivo.

Y estaba allí.

Que los cielos la ayudasen… Edward Elric había vuelto a casa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

La mano de Ed no era del todo firme cuando se llevó la copa a los labios.

Su mirada no se apartó un instante de Winry, que se encontraba justo al otro lado del salón de baile; la luz de los candelabros que tenía detrás hacía que el recogido de su cabello del color del sol resplandecientes.

Winry. Su pequeña y dulce Winry.

No, ya no era tan pequeña. Era toda una mujer. Una mujer hermosa que lo había dejado sin aliento cuando la había visto descender por la majestuosa escalera después de que el lacayo la anunciara. Ya solo el sonido de su nombre había provocado un cosquilleo por la columna de Ed, que se había olvidado por completo de la mujer que tenía a su lado. Lo que tampoco resultaba tan difícil habida cuenta de quién era dicha mujer: Clara.

Dios, aquella bruja era increíble. En cuanto lo había visto, había volado hacia él como si la empujara alguna fuerza atmosférica, demostrando ante todos con su alarde que para ella lo pasado, pasado estaba. ¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que aquella chica merecía el esfuerzo?

Ed estudió a Winry. La joven había hecho realidad todo su potencial. Se habían impuesto los rasgos esculpidos que él siempre había sabido que estaban allí; resaltaban los pómulos altos, una mandíbula obstinada y una nariz delicada. Su tez lucía un beso de color, indicación segura para Edward de que aquella joven seguía girando el rostro hacia el sol.

Y su boca, ¿qué podía decir él de aquella boca? Recordó la primera vez que se había fijado en aquellos labios lozanos. Sus pensamientos no habían sido precisamente los de un buen vecino. Se había sentido asqueado consigo mismo por albergar todas aquellas fantasías y pensar en las cosas escandalosas que aquella chica podría hacer con una boca tan dulce.

Era Winry, después de todo. Winry, que siempre lo había admirado, y que, durante un tiempo, había creído que el mundo se alzaba y se ponía a los pies de Ed. A este le había encantado aquel fervor y había disfrutado de una profunda sensación de satisfacción al saberse necesitado.

Aquel último verano que pasaron juntos, antes de que la vida se volviera del revés, la jovencita lo había ido volviendo loco sin darse cuenta, atormentándolo poco a poco. Su cuerpo había perdido las líneas desgarbadas de la niñez y se había ido llenando en todos los lugares precisos.

Recordaba el día que la había descubierto junto a los establos luciendo un vestido hecho para una niña más pequeña y demasiado escaso para su nueva figura. Pero aquel atavío de chiquilla, en lugar de recordarle a Edward lo joven que todavía era su amiga, se había limitado a realzar cada nueva curva y cada valle. Tenía los pechos pequeños pero se habían redondeado lo suficiente para encajar a la perfección en las palmas de las manos de un hombre, y esa imagen mental había hecho que Edward se pasara el rato apretando los puños para evitar tocarla.

Aquel verano, había cambiado algo en su interior; aquella chiquilla había dejado de ser la misma para él. Lo había intentado, pero ya no podía verla como la pihuela manchada de tierra que lo seguía a todas partes, y cuyos inolvidables ojos azules habían resplandecido llenos de lágrimas no derramadas ante el despiadado modo en el que la trataba su padre.

—¿Debes lucir siempre esa expresión tan poco cordial? —le preguntó su amigo—. Termina siendo fatigosa.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No tener que casarme, permanecer eternamente joven y ser un ricachón impenitente. De momento, sin embargo, con otra copa de champán será suficiente. — Roy robó la obligatoria copa de espumoso de una bandeja que pasaba a su lado y la inclinó hacia Edward en un silencioso brindis antes de beberse de un trago el contenido.

—¿Osaré a preguntar qué es lo que ha causado tu actual mal humor? —dijo después—. Esta noche has sido el más popular entre las damas y no creo que sea solo debido a que tus bolsillos han adquirido en los últimos tiempos un volumen significativo. Es posible que a una o dos de estas damas incluso les gustes de verdad… bueno, por ti mismo. Algunas mujeres encuentran irresistible a cierto tipo de hombre torturado y amenazador. Está claro que sobre gustos no hay nada escrito. Roy depositó la copa vacía en la bandeja de un sirviente que pasaba y cogió al vuelo otra de una fuente que llegaba en dirección contraria.

—De acuerdo, viejo amigo, escúpelo. ¿O debo pasarme la noche adivinándolo?

Ed se planteó hasta qué punto sería inteligente confiarse a su amigo.

—He visto a una amiga.

—¿Una amiga, dices? Bueno, pues esa amiga debe de ser una persona extraordinaria porque no creo haber visto ese brillo en tus ojos desde que te llevé al burdel de madame Lacey cuando teníamos quince años, y aquella encantadora chica asiática te dio tu primer masaje en el pelo, entre otros placeres carnales.

Ed solo pudo maravillarse de las cosas que habían moldeado a Mustang, de la niñez que había inspirado el único punto de vista que parecía dominar a su amigo.

—¿Y dónde está esa amiga? —le apuntó Roy.

—Si eres capaz de moderarte y no ser demasiado descarado, entonces está allí.

La segunda columna de la derecha. Con un vestido de color crema.

Con un exagerado alarde de sangre fría, Mustang se dio la vuelta para mirar.

Como Edward ya debería haber previsto, la mirada perezosa de Roy dibujó poco a poco todo el cuerpo de Winry antes de volver a subir.

—Es todo un bocadito, ¿no?

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices.

Roy le dio un repaso divertido a Ed.

—Con que marcando el territorio, ¿eh?

—Es una amiga. Y no permitiré que la calumnies.

—Lo único que dije es que era bonita. ¿Qué clase de calumnia es esa?

Ed se maldijo en silencio al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Pero se había sentido algo más que un poco irritado al ver a Roy contemplar a Winry como si la joven fuera otra conquista en potencia.

—No sentirá ningún interés por ti, así que ya puedes olvidarte.

—No creo haber expresado ningún interés en perseguirla, aunque ahora no puedo evitar sentirme intrigado. ¿Y cómo es que sabes que no le voy a gustar? Puedo ser encantador cuando se juega. Ed tuvo que recordarse que Mustang solo pretendía aguijonearlo, por no perder la costumbre.

—Digamos solo que esa chica tiene escrúpulos, cosa de la que los dos sabemos que tú careces, y dejémoslo así.

Roy hizo una mueca.

—Por favor, no utilices la palabra «escrúpulos» delante de mí.

—Ah, sí. Eso es. —Ed había olvidado la nota de la misteriosa dama que había sido el impulso que lo había llevado a asistir a aquella función—. ¿Algún problema hasta ahora?

—No, gracias a Dios. Pero debo admitir que tengo la sensación de que me están vigilando.

—¿No estás, quizá, un poco pagado de ti mismo?

—No lo descartaría. —Después, Roy se encogió de hombros—. Pero para volver a tu amiga. —Se pasó una mano por la mandíbula—. Por alguna razón me resulta conocida.

Frunció la frente en uno de sus escasos ataques de reflexión y Edward sintió una punzada de preocupación ante lo que podría salir por la boca de su amigo, algo en el sentido de que en otro tiempo había intentado seducir a Winry. Conociendo a Mustang, no cabía duda de que entraba dentro de lo posible.

—Ah, sí. Ya me acuerdo. —Ed se preparó para lo peor—. Es la chiquilla cuyo prometido la abandonó el día de su boda. No se le ha visto el pelo desdeentonces. Aunque tampoco es de extrañar, dado que la flor y nata puede ser una manada de barracudas cuando se trata de cotillees tan jugosos.

Edward se quedó en silencio, pasmado. Cielos, debía de haberse quedado destrozada. En el pasado habría acudido a él para hablarle de su dolor, pero él no había estado allí para escucharla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que debería haber tenido lugar esa boda?

—Unos cuatro o cinco meses, creo. Durante un tiempo no se habló de otra cosa. Lo cierto es que lo sentí por la chica. No puede haber sido fácil tener que soportar tantas especulaciones.

—¿Qué clase de especulaciones?

Roy se encogió de hombros.

—Lo habitual. ¿Tenía el novio una amante? ¿Lo tenía la novia? Ese tipo de cosas.

¿Acaso tenía Winry un amante? ¿Más de uno, quizá? Winry siempre había sido un poco salvaje de niña, testaruda y terca como una mula cuando se le metía un plan en la cabeza. Lo que siempre había exasperado a Edward era lo mismo que le hacía admirarla también.

Sintió una necesidad desesperada de hablar con ella, de ver si había cambiadoen algo y averiguar lo que sentía al ver que había regresado. Sin embargo, también temía descubrir las respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

—Daré por hecho que esa expresión de cordero degollado que ha adoptado tu rostro está dirigida a la señorita Rockbell y no a la chica que está a su lado — comentó Mustang—. Dado que en este momento me inclino por cierto estado de embriaguez y tengo la visión borrosa, no puedo saber con certeza a quién te estás comiendo con los ojos.

—¿Qué estás farfullando ?

—La diosa que está al lado de la señorita Rockbell. Le tengo echado el ojo, viejo amigo. Has de saber que estás avisado.

La mirada de Ed se depositó un momento en la joven que estaba junto a Winry. Era bonita pero de un modo provinciano que no le llegaba a Winry ni a la suela de los zapatos. Le sorprendió que Roy se interesara por la rubiecita. La chica parecía muy inocente, demasiado para su amigo. Claro que Roy estaba en su fase del pato estofado y arruinando la reputación de las mujeres a buen ritmo.

Un caballero algo mayor y bien vestido se acercó sin prisas a las damas y le sonrió a la morenita antes de tenderle a Winry una mano enguantada, era obvio que en busca de una compañera de baile. Con una breve mirada hacia Ed, Winry aceptó con un asentimiento y el hombre se la llevó a la pista de baile… mientras que Ed sentía que su rostro se convertía en granito.

Después de terminarse otra copa de champán, resolvió interponerse entre la pareja pero la música se detuvo y el compañero de Winry la devolvió al lugar del que se la había llevado, se inclinó con ademán galante y depositó un beso en el dorso de su mano, excediéndose en el gesto unos segundos de más.

—Por Dios, hombre —se rió Roy—. Ve a hablar con ella. Estás espantando a todas las mujeres con esa mirada de fiera. Antes de que Mustang hubiera terminado la frase, Ed ya estaba cruzando a grandes zancadas el salón, atajando directamente entre las parejas que bailaban.

Observó la mirada de alarma del rostro de Winry cuando se dirigió a ella y vio consternado que la joven se levantaba las faldas y salía prácticamente corriendo del salón por las puertaventanas que llevaban al jardín.

Continuara…

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

**-Athenafrodite** (gracias en ser la primera en comentar y agragar a favorito =), uffs no tienes idea de lo maldita que será Clara y lo mucho que sufrirá Winry por su culpa)

**-Edwin29** (jaja enserio tan largo como uan misa xD

**-Le Confidant** ( gracias amiga, pero si necesitas ayuda puedes contar conmigo =D)

**-Nitta Evans** (uffs mejor traite un batallón entero por lo que hara Clara mas adelante -w-)

**-Lucy Heartfilia** (tranquilas todas XD la historia ya la tengo terminada pero la voy subiendo eventualmente)

**-Yo was here XD** (see, lady escrúpulos debió existir en el anime para que le cortara el pen… a Roy para que no le bajara las novias a Havoc XDDD)

Bien me despido, como reaccionara Winry cuando este frente a frente con Ed, jeje

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización , bye-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen**_

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Winry ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba mientras se abría camino entre la multitud. Solo sabía que Edward se dirigía hacia ella y no quería hablar con él. Verlo de aquella forma, tan inesperada, la había pillado desprevenida.

Necesitaba tiempo para prepararse, para ocultar su corazón y cubrir los restos de aquella niña que en otro tiempo lo había amado con desesperación. Edward se había alistado en el ejército menos de una semana después de que Clara anulara su compromiso y provocara un escándalo monumental. Su padre, el Duque, se había puesto furioso con él, pero no porque Edward no se hubiera casado con Clara. El Duque nunca había querido estar emparentado de ningún modo con los Rockbell. No, su furia venía provocada por el hecho de que Edward lo había avergonzado delante de sus iguales.

Ed había abandonado la mansión Elric esa misma noche; había dejado a su familia, a sus amigos, —a ella—, y había desaparecido en otro mundo en el que ella no supo nada de él, salvo algún que otro recorte de periódico que lo aclamaba como héroe de guerra.

Dos años después del escándalo, el Duque había muerto y Edward ni siquiera había regresado para el funeral. Se había rumoreado que la ruptura entre padre e hijo había acabado con el anciano Duque. Una vez más, el comportamiento de Ed había sido pienso para el molino de los chismes, volviendo a sacarlo todo justo cuando Winry pensaba que quizá pudiera olvidarlo algún día.

Costaba creer que hubiera aparecido allí aquella noche. La alta sociedad tenía una gran memoria y le encantaba resucitar cualquier pecado. Winry lo sabía demasiado bien. Los había oído hablar y compararla con Clara, decir que algo debía pasarles a las mujeres Rockbell, que nunca parecían inspirar amor y fidelidad en los hombres.

Sin aliento ya, Winry dejó al fin de correr. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba en pleno jardín. Le pareció un chiste cruel encontrarse en un lugar parecido a aquel en el que su vida había cambiado de modo absoluto e irrevocable ocho años antes.

Se preguntó lo que pensaría Riza sobre lo que había hecho su prima en aquella época. Winry hablaba pocas veces sobre la vida que había conocido antes de Londres. Cuando su tío, el padre de Riza, había pedido que Winry fuera a la ciudad para que fuera la compañera de su única hija, Winry no lo había dudado ni un segundo. Habría hecho lo que fuera para alejarse de los recuerdos que la acosaban en Kent.

En Riza había encontrado a la amiga que tanto necesitaba, alguien que había terminado por significar tanto para ella que Winry no había querido arriesgarse a contarle la verdad por miedo a que su prima la mirara de forma diferente. Pero con la repentina aparición de Edward, el mundo metódico que con tanto esmero se había labrado se había trastornado por completo.

Winry se llevó una mano al estómago, tenía la sensación de que se le habían hecho un centenar de nudos. Vio el cenador, apartado e iluminado solo por el rocío de las estrellas, y se apresuró hacia él.

Subió las pocas escaleras y se sentó, se recostó contra el poste y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo para calmar sus agitados nervios.

Estaba empezando a relajarse, cuando oyó una voz profunda.

—Hola, Winry.

Winry abrió los ojos de repente y se quedó rígida. No se movió, en realidad no podía moverse. A lo largo de los años había oído esa voz tantas veces en su cabeza, tantas veces se había imaginado cómo sería el regreso a casa de Edward. Pero nada podría haberla preparado para la realidad.

Con el corazón palpitándole de un modo salvaje se levantó poco a poco, rezando para tener fuerzas para sobrevivir a los minutos siguientes. Respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y se volvió hacia él, y a punto estuvo de vacilar bajo la fuerza de aquella realidad de casi 1.85 mtrs pecaminosamente atractiva que tenía casi al alcance de la mano.

Ed se fundía a la perfección con la noche, con una levita formal y tan negra como los pantalones que vestía; llevaba el sedoso cabello rubio peinado hacia atrás y sujeto en una cola, con un psr de mechones que realzaba un rostro que se había definido más y hecho más llamativo con el paso del tiempo.

Solo la camisa de un blanco prístino, con el cuello almidonado, y la corbata, destacaban contra el paisaje de su cuerpo, un atuendo que delineaba los hombros y el pecho, que se había ensanchado, los brazos musculosos que la chaqueta apenas era capaz de contener, las caderas delgadas y las largas piernas que transmitían una especial gracia masculina.

Era demasiado guapo para expresarlo con palabras, cosa que no podía ser más injusta y cruel. No se merecía ser tan perfecto, con aquella belleza divina e intachable. Sus pecados deberían haber hecho estragos con él en lugar de hacerle parecer un ángel caído mientras la miraba con los ojos que habían acosado todos los sueños de Winry.

Winry quería volver atrás, a aquellos días en los que la vida era más sencilla y su amistad una certeza. Pero la mujer madura que necesitaba conservar su orgullo mantuvo las distancias y el aplomo.

—Bienvenido a casa, excelencia —murmuró con aire rígido mientras ejecutaba una ligera reverencia, una hazaña que a su desgarbado cuerpo le había llevado años realizar con cierta gracia.

Creyó ver que los ojos de Ed se entrecerraban y que se le tensaba la mandíbula, pero la expresión fue tan fugaz que quizá no fuera más que un truco de la luz de la luna.

—Así que así van a ser las cosas, ¿no? —dijo después.

Los dedos de Winry apretaron los pliegues de la falda y la joven se dio cuenta de que todavía la tenía un poco levantada. De repente soltó la tela arrugada.

—¿Así, cómo? —respondió fingiendo una inocencia que para los dos resultaba transparente.

—Así que vamos a actuar como si no nos conociéramos. —Edward se inclinó sobre la barandilla que llevaba a las escaleras y la miró con unos ojos insondables, ojos que parecían tan negros como la noche pero que ella recordaba bien que eran del matiz más claro ella se había encontrado jamás, como la miel.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que está sugiriendo, excelencia.

—Vamos a ser muy formales y correctos, y a seguir el protocolo que les corresponde a los viejos amigos que llevan mucho tiempo separados, como si en cierta ocasión yo no te hubiera curado los arañazos de las rodillas y tú no me hicieras reír cuando imitabas a Frederick en sus momentos más pomposos. En otras palabras… como desconocidos. Pero nosotros no somos desconocidos, ¿verdad, Winry?

Que aquel hombre pudiera hacer semejante pregunta después de tantos años de separación reavivó la ira de Winry. No pensaba permitirle que volviera a entrar en su vida como si no hubieran transcurrido los últimos ocho años, como si en su momento él no hubiera pretendido casarse con su hermana, como si pudiera pensar que todo estaba perdonado y olvidado.

—Sí, excelencia. Somos desconocidos.

—Ya veo. —Edward seguía mirándola con una expresión observadora, impávida. Inquietante.

—Si me disculpa, debo regresar a la fiesta. Solo he salido aquí para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

—Has salido aquí para huir de mí.

El hecho de que hubiera leído sus actos con tanta precisión le dio donde más le dolía. Si alguien la hubiera advertido del regreso de Ed, nada habría quebrado su serenidad. Winry luchó por recuperar el equilibrio.

—Ha sobrestimado su atractivo, excelencia.

—Quizá. Pero eso no cambia los hechos, te estabas escondiendo. Winry apretó los puños. Qué ganas tenía de abofetear aquel rostro atractivo y arrogante.

—Puede creer lo que quiera. Ed sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya veo que sigues siendo una pequeña fiera. Y encima quieres ponerme un ojo morado, nada menos. ¿Son esas formas de tratar a un viejo amigo? Yo pensaba que la norma era dar un beso.

—Váyase al infierno… excelencia.

La insinuación de una sonrisa levantó las comisuras de los labios masculinos.

—Ya he estado allí y no lo recomiendo. —Después se encogió de hombros—. Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Todavía tienes un genio explosivo… por muy asombroso que sea el paquete que lo envuelve. —La mirada masculina dibujó sin prisas todo su cuerpo y a Winry le costó no moverse bajo semejante escrutinio.

—¿Y eso fue lo que lo impulsó a seguirme? ¿Quería hacerme enfadar?

El fondo del color del ébano del cielo era un telón perfecto para aquella presencia oscura e inquietante, los diamantes de las estrellas no podían competir con el brillo de sus ojos.

—Quizá esperaba que me dieras la bienvenida a casa.

—¿Con los brazos abiertos?

—Mucho mejor. —Después se puso serio y confesó—: Te he echado de menos, mi pequeña Winry.

Winry no quería que aquel hombre tuviera ese efecto sobre ella, no quería que su presencia la arrullara ni que sus palabras dulces y vacías trastocaran su equilibrio. Pero Ed había conseguido hacer todo eso con total facilidad. Tenía que endurecer su corazón, o ese hombre, que en un tiempo había sido todo su mundo, podría acabar con ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere, excelencia?

Ed se quedó mirando las estrellas antes de devolverle la mirada.

—¿La absolución, quizá?

—Entonces hable con un vicario, porque eso es algo que yo no puedo dar.

—¿Ah, no?

Winry se obligó a no decir nada, a mantenerse firme bajo la cortina de fuego de aquellos hermosos ojos que parecían jurar en silencio que no pararían hasta derribar todas sus defensas.

—Nunca me imaginé que la niña dulce y traviesa que conocí en otro tiempo terminaría convirtiéndose en la mujer endurecida que veo hoy. Winry se enfrentó a sus ojos de frente.

—Endurecida, no, excelencia. Segura de sí misma. Menos tendente a repetir las locuras de su juventud. Quizá eso era lo que no se esperaba.

El joven la miró durante un buen rato.

—¿Ya no queda nada, Winry? ¿De nosotros? —murmuró después.

—Nunca hubo un «nosotros». Hubo un usted. Hubo un yo. —Un pozo de emociones se alzó de repente en su interior y estuvo a punto de ahogarla cuando dijo—: Y luego estaba Clara.

Edward subió uno de los escalones y Winry dio un paso hacia atrás sin querer. El joven se detuvo y un rayo de luz cruzó sus rasgos esculpidos en piedra.

—¿Importaría si te dijera que nunca amé a Clara?

En otra vida Winry habría dado lo que fuera por oír esas palabras. Pero ya no importaba. Edward se había ido sin mirar atrás. Había elegido y el espectro de Clara siempre se interpondría entre ellos.

—Ha desarrollado usted una vanidad considerable. ¿Por qué habría de importarme que amara alguna vez a mi hermana?

—Quizá porque todavía me quieres. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me dijiste que me amabas? Yo sí. Nunca lo he olvidado.

Winry se mantuvo en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad. ¿Qué le había hecho pensar que podría haberse preparado para eso? ¿Para él? Quería irse pero el enorme cuerpo masculino le bloqueaba las escaleras, como si supiera que ella estaba a punto de echar a correr.

—Era… era solo una niña.

—Una niña muy hermosa y sincera. —Subió un escalón más—. Una niña que yo siempre supe que se convertiría al crecer en una mujer encantadora. —Subió el tercer escalón—. Una mujer que obligaría a un hombre a echar la carrera de su vida antes de permitirle capturar su premio. —Subió el último escalón y quedó ante ella; el espacio del cenador pareció encogerse con su presencia. Edward le alzó la barbilla, su aliento era un susurro dulce en la mejilla femenina—. Una mujer que bien merecería el esfuerzo.

Winry tembló bajo aquella caricia y la mirada ardiente que había en los ojos masculinos. ¿Durante cuántos años había ansiado ver esa misma expresión sobre ella?

Pero le apartó los dedos de un tirón.

—No tengo por qué escuchar esto. —Intentó pasar junto a él, pero Ed estiró la mano y la cogió por la muñeca.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando te saqué del estanque del Arquero?

Winry se sentía como un barco lanzado de una ola a otra, aquel hombre la mantenía constantemente en el filo y sus pies no conseguían encontrar tierra firme.

—Suélteme —le exigió mientras intentaba liberarse de sus dedos implacables.

—Trepaste a aquel viejo roble y te deslizaste por la rama —continuó él.

—Yo no recuerdo cosa semejante. —Ed le había rogado que bajara, le había advertido que podía hacerse daño. Pero ella no había escuchado su ruego. En lugar de eso, se había equilibrado sobre la rama y había seguido alejándose hasta que la madera se meció bajo su peso. De repente, la rama se había roto y ella había caído de súbito al agua, sin aliento.

Ed se había plantado a su lado en un instante y la había sacado del agua, apretándola contra su pecho, con la camisa pegada a su cuerpo y demostrándole que toda aquella fuerza fibrosa que en otro tiempo había pertenecido a un muchacho se había convertido en los músculos fornidos y duros de un hombre. Y cuando Winry había alzado la cabeza y lo había mirado a los ojos, durante un solo instante había visto algo allí, algo a lo que su cuerpo de chiquilla había respondido.

—Jamás he conocido a nadie tan valiente como tú, picaruela —le había susurrado Ed al oído—. No cambies jamás.

Pero había cambiado. El mundo la había transformado, como había transformado el amor por un hombre que no la había correspondido, un hombre que había deseado a alguien como Clara.

—Dios, cómo me gustaría recuperar a aquella chiquilla —dijo Ed, parecía casi angustiado.

Winry estuvo a punto de levantar la mano y acariciar con los dedos la mandíbula masculina, ansiaba aliviar su tensión. Pero en vez de hacerlo, permaneció inmóvil mientras que la noche se cerraba alrededor de los dos con un temblor de silencio y recuerdos.

—¿Entendiste por qué tuve que irme, Winry? —Su voz era una vibración profunda y sensual en la oscuridad, y Winry sintió que cada palabra la golpeaba como flechas lanzadas contra ella. ¿Lo había entendido? Sí. Y no. Edward la había abandonado, se había deshecho de su amistad. ¿Pero qué le quedaba, después de todo? Una chica a la que nunca había visto más que como un incordio divertido y Clara, por la que al menos tenía que haber sentido algo, si había querido casarse con ella.

Quizá eso era lo que había destruido de verdad todo lo que quedaba en el corazón de Winry: Edward había sentido algo por Clara que jamás había sentido por ella. Con el tiempo, quizá hubiera terminado por reconocer que su amigo se había sentido incómodo ante el fervor de una niña pequeña.

Si al menos no hubiera escogido a su hermana antes que a ella. Winry contempló el cielo nocturno, abrumada por la tristeza que la embargaba al pensar en todo lo que había perdido: un amigo, un confidente. Un héroe.

Aquellos días ya hacía mucho tiempo que habían pasado y esos recuerdos habían quedado cerrados bajo llave. Tenía que concentrarse en el presente, en la vida que se había trazado y en hacer lo que hiciera falta para seguir adelante.

—Tengo que irme. —Las palabras parecieron un ruego.

Pero él no la soltó.

En lugar de eso la volvió hacia él; la mayor parte de su rostro estaba envuelto en sombras, salvo los ojos, iluminados por la luna que atravesaba el enrejado que ribeteaba el tejado del cenador.

De repente hubo tantas cosas que Winry quiso decir, tantas preguntas que quiso hacerle sobre su vida tras su partida, sobre el ejército: cómo era, si alguna vez había sentido miedo, soledad o nostalgia, si algunos de los relatos que había oído sobre las batallas en las que había intervenido eran verdad. Había habido un tiempo en el que podrían haber hablado de cualquier cosa. Pero las palabras ya no acudían a sus labios.

—Winry… —Los ojos de Ed capturaron los suyos mientras iba bajando poco a poco la cabeza, haciendo descender la mirada hacia los labios femeninos, enroscando el aliento en su garganta mientras la mente de Winry clamaba que protestara.

—¿Winry ?

A Winry la sobresaltó el sonido de una voz que la llamaba desde la casa, donde un rayo trémulo de luz dorada trazaba la figura de una mujer. Riza. La mirada de Winry se clavó en la de Ed y algo intangible se desplazó entre los dos. El caballero la soltó de mala gana. A Winry le cosquilleaba la muñeca y le temblaba el cuerpo entero.

—Huye, Winry. —La burla de su tono fue una herida inesperada—. Vamos, pequeña. Vuela a casa, donde estarás a salvo.

Winry lo odió en ese momento. Lo odió, pero también lo deseó. Ansiaba golpearlo, pero se moría por besarlo. Aquel hombre la ponía furiosa como no había hecho jamás hombre alguno, la había herido de un modo que había estado a punto de acabar con ella y sin embargo corría por sus venas como una droga de la que no podía deshacerse.

Sin otra palabra más, Winry se levantó la falda y bajó los escalones a toda prisa.

—Winry —la llamó él y la joven se detuvo a pesar de decirse que siguiera adelante, con el corazón latiéndole de forma salvaje al obligarse a darse la vuelta para mirarlo.

Ed permanecía delante de los escalones, sus ojos eran unos discos de obsidiana bajo el alero oscurecido.

—Voy a pasar por tu casa mañana por la mañana. Espero que estés allí.

—No. —La joven sacudió la cabeza—. No quiero que venga.

El siseo de una llama y un pequeño fulgor de luz iluminaron el rostro del Duque cuando encendió un puro y le mostró la determinación acerada de su rostro.

—Espera mi visita.

—No está invitado.

—Siento tener que discrepar. Me han hecho una invitación formal.

—¿Quién?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

La respuesta la tuvo Winry en un instante: Clara. Por supuesto. Winry había visto a su hermana con Edward en el salón de baile, coqueteando con él, y en ese breve espacio de tiempo fue como si todos aquellos años hubieran desaparecido y ella fuera una vez más la angustiada jovencita que veía cómo se llevaba Clara lo único que ella había querido jamás.

Con sus viejas inseguridades brotando de nuevo en su interior, Winry se recogió la falda y huyó del jardín.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Edward la contempló hasta que la oscuridad se tragó a la joven al tiempo que se maldecía por su estupidez. Maldita fuera. ¿Qué demonios le había pasado a su sentido común? ¿O al menos a su sentido de la supervivencia? Lo último que debería ocurrírsele era hacer una visita al hogar de las Rockbell. Semejante maniobra solo provocaba especulaciones y rumores.

Tal y como estaban las cosas, ya había una buena parte de la alta sociedad que creía que él había contratado a alguien para que se cargara a Frederick y así quedarse con el ducado.

Bueno, lo que estaba claro es que siempre se iba a hablar, las calumnias y los chismes cáusticos estaban destinados a abrirse camino por saloncitos y clubes por igual. Nadie era inmune a ellos.

Winry había sido lo bastante valiente como para enfrentarse a todo eso esa noche. Muchas mujeres se habrían ido al extranjero durante un tiempo y habrían esperado a que muriera el escándalo antes de regresar. Pero Winry no. Ella no era como las demás mujeres. Ella no era como él. Ella no huía. ¿Pero acaso no había huido de él esa noche? Desde el momento en que se había encontrado con ella —con los ojos cerrados y su piel rielando como una seda nacarada bajo la luz de la luna—, la joven se había mostrado enfadada y resentida, como si lo odiara. Cosa que Ed se merecía, aunque eso no hacía que fuera más fácil de aceptar.

Quería a la Winry llena de vida que siempre estaba encantada de verlo, la que lo miraba como si él fuera su caballero con brillante armadura cuando ahuyentaba a Freddie o cuando le decía que sería capaz de hacer lo que se propusiera… o cuando le aseguraba que algún día sería mucho más encantadora que su hermana.

Y lo era. Dios, vaya si lo era.

Su belleza se había vuelto contra él como un golpe en las tripas, fuerte e inesperado. El cuerpo delgado y las líneas infantiles de su primera juventud habían cambiado y se habían convertido en unas curvas lozanas y unos valles flexibles.

El canesú del vestido moldeaba sus senos, los suaves montículos que se alzaban bajo la tela y temblaban de indignación cuando él le robaba el espacio, la presionaba y la obligaba a reaccionar de algún modo, incitando todos y cada uno de los sentidos masculinos. Había ansiado besarla y había estado a punto de hacerlo cuando el destino, en forma de su prima, había intervenido.

Puñetero destino. ¿Cuándo le había hecho algún favor en lo que a Winry se refería?

La Winry de su juventud había desaparecido y en su lugar había una mujer formidable, acorazada por un vestido a la moda y un cabello peinado a la perfección, con una piel que parecía que no había visto una mancha de tierra en muchos años.

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y le dio una larga calada a su puro, intentando sin mucho éxito olvidar las imágenes de lo que había sucedido en un jardín muy parecido a aquel en otra vida, recuerdos de una seducción que todavía lo acosaba.

Y recuerdos de una vida que quería recuperar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El trayecto de regreso a casa en el carruaje fue interminable. Winry ansiaba escapar, huir a su dormitorio y cerrar la puerta. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para planear, para considerar las ventajas de visitar a unos parientes lejanos que tenía en América. Quizá entonces estuviera a salvo de Edward.

«A salvo de Edward».

Una idea que le parecía extraña. Había habido un tiempo en el que la única persona que la había hecho sentirse a salvo era precisamente Edward. Con qué facilidad su presencia había conseguido sumir todo su mundo en el caos.

Y al día siguiente iría a visitarla. Clara lo había invitado, así que seguro que aparecía. Winry se planteó la posibilidad de esfumarse. Solo porque él le hubiera ordenado que estuviera allí cuando llegara, eso no significaba que ella tuviera que ceder a sus exigencias. Ya era hora de que le dejara las cosas claras. Que viera que ya no era una niña a la que podía imponerle lo que tenía que hacer.

El carruaje se detuvo con un estrépito ante su residencia y Winry bajó los escalones con gran alivio antes de que el cochero se hubiera bajado del pescante. El hombre se apresuró a bajar a tiempo de tenderle la mano a su madre, a Riza y a Clara, cuya expresión durante todo el viaje a casa no había distado mucho del engreimiento.

Winry quería estar sola y esperaba llegar arriba antes de que alguien le hiciera alguna pregunta, pero Riza le susurró algo al oído.

—Tengo que hablar contigo. Ven a mi habitación antes de retirarte.

Su prima no le dio tiempo para protestar antes de subir corriendo los escalones de la entrada y penetrar en el vestíbulo bien iluminado, donde el mayordomo la despojó de su capa.

No era la primera vez que Winry veía aquella luz en los ojos de su prima. Riza tenía intención de interrogarla. Llevaba a punto de estallar desde el regreso de Winry al salón de baile, donde todas las miradas la habían escudriñado, esperando verla, quizá, despeinada y sin aliento.

«Debe de tener una infinidad de amantes —habían murmurado los susurros que la habían seguido desde el día de su boda—. ¿Por qué otra razón la habría abandonado un hombre tan decente como James?» Winry ya se imaginaba los chismorreos de las nobles matronas mientras ella cruzaba el salón de baile. «Allá va una de esas chicas Rockbell, a punto de provocar otro escándalo».

Winry suspiró. Se había enfrentado a muchas cosas en los últimos meses, pero no estaba segura de cómo iba a capear esa última crisis. Edward había regresado en un momento muy vulnerable de su vida y ella tenía muchas razones para creer que no tendría inconveniente en aprovechar esa debilidad. Sería mejor no darle la oportunidad.

Ya en el rellano, Winry se sobresaltó cuando una mano le cogió un hombro con suavidad. Se volvió y se encontró a su madre a su lado con una mirada de preocupación en la cara.

—¿Va todo bien, querida?

Claro. —Winry probó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa pero se dio cuenta de que no había convencido a su madre.

La Baronesa hizo una pausa como si estuviera sopesando sus palabras antes de continuar.

—Así que el duque Elric ha asistido a la fiesta de esta noche.

—Así es. —Winry procuró mantener la voz serena.

—Estuvisteis juntos en el jardín. —No había ninguna acusación en la voz de su madre, solo inquietud.

—Sí.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

Más de lo que Winry querría admitir.

—No.

Los ojos de su madre estudiaron su rostro.

—Me doy cuenta de que eres una mujer adulta, pero todavía me preocupas.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse, madre.

La Baronesa asintió y la siguiente pregunta la hizo con cierta vacilación.

—¿Ha vuelto a casa para siempre?

Una pregunta que también había pesado mucho en la mente de Winry. Una cosa era quitarse a Ed de la cabeza cuando no estaba allí. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer si se veía obligada a vivir en las cercanías de aquel hombre? ¿A pasar a su lado en la calle? ¿A verlo en un baile? ¿A verlo con una mujer?

—No lo sé. Supongo. Ahora es duque y no puede hacer caso omiso de sus obligaciones.

—En otro tiempo estuvisteis muy unidos.

Más unidos de lo que Winry se había sentido con nadie, nunca. La joven no había encontrado jamás a alguien que pudiera sustituirlo.

—Te quedaste destrozada cuando se fue —añadió su madre—. Creí que nunca saldrías de tu desesperación.

—No estaba… —La mirada de su madre cortó en seco la negativa de Winry.

—Me sentí tan impotente en aquel momento. No parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer para ayudarte. Sabes, siempre pensé que Edward y tú terminarían casados.

—Él quería a Clara—dijo Winry en lugar de negar que tal cosa pudiera haber ocurrido, en lugar de decir que ella jamás había pensado en lo que sería ser la mujer de Ed.

Su madre sacudió la cabeza.

—Si alguna vez sintió algo por tu hermana, fueron las emociones superficiales de un muchacho. Las emociones más profundas nunca estuvieron allí. Quiero mucho a tu hermana, pero ella jamás podría haberle dado a Edward lo que él necesitaba.

Me alegro de que no se casaran. Habría sido un desastre.

—Nunca me lo dijiste.

—No estoy segura de que me hubieras escuchado por aquel entonces y supongo que pensé que nada de ello aliviaría el dolor que estabas sintiendo. Continuaba esperando que con el tiempo siguieras adelante, que encontraras a otra persona. Entonces apareció James… —Una sonrisa triste cruzó su rostro—. Pero no habías puesto el corazón en eso. —Cogió la mano de Winry y le dio un ligero apretón—. Es que no quiero verte herida otra vez, ahora que Ed ha vuelto a casa.

Winry tampoco quería volver a pasar por eso. La primera vez ya había sido demasiado dolorosa. Había creído que había encontrado un lugar seguro en el que guardar los recuerdos de lo que en otro tiempo había compartido con él. Pero en cuanto lo había mirado a los ojos, se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto la seguía afectando aquel hombre.

Winry colocó una mano sobre la de su madre.

—Estoy bien. Ed y yo fuimos amigos hace mucho tiempo. El escogió su vida y yo escogí la mía. Y a pesar de lo que ocurrió entre James y yo, soy muy feliz.

—¿De veras?

—Sí —mintió a su madre.

—Eso es todo lo que quiero, sabes. Que seas feliz.

Winry esbozó una sonrisa ligera.

—Entonces puedes quedarte tranquila.

Después de un momento de vacilación, su madre apretó por última vez la mano de Winry.

—Bueno, supongo que deberíamos dormir un poco. Ha sido una noche muy larga. —Su madre se inclinó sobre ella y la besó en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, querida.

—Buenas noches. —Winry contempló a su madre hasta que esta desapareció, sabía que solo una de ellas podría descansar esa noche.

Continuara…

* * *

Agradesco por sus comentarios a:

**-Le Confidant**

**-Yo was here XD**

**-Athenafrodite**

**-Lucy H.**

**-Helen**

**-Miss Pringles**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen**_

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

—Anoche no viniste a verme.

Sobresaltada, Winry levantó la vista de las rosas que estaba podando y se encontró a Riza en el umbral que llevaba del saloncito del desayuno a la pequeña terraza. Estaba encantadora, como siempre, con un recatado vestido de muselina espigada, todo lo contrario al atavío de Winry, que lucía uno de sus viejos camisones favoritos y con una mancha de tierra.

Pero Winry no tenía intención de recibir ninguna visita ese día, a pesar de lo que hubiera ordenado cierto autócrata. Que Clara se dedicara a adular a su excelencia. Winry permanecería allí, en el jardín.

—Lo siento. Me quedé dormida. —Winry ocultó la mentira concentrándose envolver a podar la misma rama llena de espinas. Por mucho que hubiera intentando quitarse a Edward de la cabeza, las visiones de aquel cuerpo duro e inflexible y el modo en que sus ojos la habían atravesado entera, y el tacto de su mano sobre su muñeca, todo conspiró para mantenerla despierta y dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche. Un agravio más que añadir a todos los que tenía contra él.

Winry se había planteado ir al centro con las primeras luces para evitar a su inoportuno visitante, pero después decidió que esconderse a plena vista era la mejor opción.

Edward tenía una capacidad de rastreo que rivalizaba con la de cualquier sabueso. Si quisiera encontrarla, lo haría y después la acusaría de huir otra vez, lo que solo haría que se aferrara a esa ridícula noción de que a ella todavía le importaba su persona. No sentía por él más que irritación por tanta insistencia.

—Estás mutilando a esas pobres rosas, prima.

Winry miró los rosales. Había despojado de sus rosas a casi todos los tallos, las flores yacían en un triste montón en el suelo, con los pétalos desprendidos y esparcidos a sus Dios, era la pesadilla de cualquier horticultor. Suspiró y se apartó de la frente, con el dorso de la mano, los zarcillos del pelo, con lo que se manchó sin querer la mejilla de tierra.

El cabello se le iba desprendiendo del apretado moño y los mechones se le alborotaban alrededor de la cara mientras un ligero lustre de sudor le cubría la garganta y la parte superior del sensación era maravillosa.

Desde que había llegado a Londres la habían embutido en vestidos y peinados hasta casi dejarla sin vida, con doncellas armando alboroto y cloqueando como gallinas a su alrededor.

A veces había hasta dos o tres al mismo tiempo estudiando su espeso y rebelde cabello como si el destino del país dependiera de encontrar el estilo perfecto.

—Si no te conociera tan bien —comentó Riza con tono medido mientras cogía el último capullo de rosa del rosal y se lo llevaba a la nariz—, podría pensar que estás intentando evitarme de forma deliberada, prima.

Lo cierto era que Winry estaba evitando a todo el mundo. Cuantas menos personas supieran su paradero, mejor. Además, Riza estaba deseando arrancarle todos los detalles de su conversación con Edward, el único asunto del que no deseaba hablar.

Winry dejó las tijeras de podar y se quitó los guantes.

—No estaba evitándote. Solo estaba exhausta y no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos ni un momento más.

—Hmm. —Winry se colocó delante de ella y estudió a Winry como si pudiera leer la verdad en su rostro—. Hoy vamos a tener visita, si no recuerdo mal.

—Sí. —Clara le había contado la noticia con un gorjeo a todo bicho viviente la noche anterior. Esa mañana su hermana se había levantado casi tan temprano como Winry, una hazaña de proporciones bíblicas, ya que Clara por lo general no se dignaba a aparecer antes del mediodía.

—Tenemos que encontrarnos con Honoria Prescott y algunas de las otras damas esta tarde para hablar de las próximas proezas de lady Escrúpulos —dijo Winry con laesperanza de distraer a su prima. Riza arrugó la nariz. Lady Prescott y ella no siempre estaban de acuerdo en cuestión de hombres y en los últimos tiempos se habían picado por el asunto de Roy Mustang y si era necesario que se ocuparan de él con tanta urgencia.

Riza se colocó la rosa detrás de la oreja y miro a Winry sin dejarse desviar del camino que se había marcado.

—El Duque es muy atractivo, ¿verdad?

Demasiado atractivo.

Cuando se había colocado delante de ella en el cenador, con su figura alta yancha envuelta en unas sombras que lo hacían parecer peligroso e intimidante, a Winry le había costado respirar. Era el epítome de la masculinidad y la autoridad.

Rasgos ambos que tenía de nacimiento y que lo convertían en el candidato perfecto para el ejército. Y después para su papel de duque.

—Me imagino que algunas mujeres podrían pensarlo —dijo Winry con un encogimiento de hombros mientras se obligaba a mirar a las pobres rosas mutiladas.

—¿Te imaginas? Yo no creo haber visto un hombre más bello en mi vida. Con unos ojos tan penetrantes y unos hombros tan anchos. Dudo que su sastre tenga que utilizar ni una onza de relleno en sus chaquetas. Y es alto y bronceado. Tiene un aspecto tan misterioso y excitante.

—Para algunas, supongo. —Dado que Winry estaba estudiando los tallos descabezados como si fueran lo más fascinante del mundo, no advirtió la expresión picada de la cara de Riza.

—Tengo entendido que está en el ejército.

—Lo estuvo. Se retiró para asumir las obligaciones que le dejaron cuando murió su hermano.

—Ah, sí. Frederick Elric. Menudo sapo. —Las mentiras piadosas nunca habían sido el fuerte de Riza.

—No está bien hablar mal de los muertos. —Aunque Winry había pensado lo mismo de Frederick mientras crecían. Era un auténtico sapo y siempre hacía alarde delante de todos, incluso de su propio hermano, de que algún día sería duque.

—Bueno, supongo que todo pasa por una razón —comentó Riza con tono filosófico—. Pero ya sabes lo que eso significa, ¿no?

Winry le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a su prima.

—¿Significa?

—Este giro de los acontecimientos. Su excelencia ya no es solo un encantador espécimen masculino, sino un espécimen masculino increíblemente rico y además con título. Las féminas más deseables van a intentar pescarlo. Ese hombre no estará a salvo hasta que le ponga el anillo a alguna afortunada.

Riza tenía razón, por supuesto. Cualquier joven que anduviera intentandoatrapar marido, a Edward lo consideraría un ejemplar más que adecuado. Un diminuto ruido arañó el estómago de Winry. Si no estuviera segura de que el problema provenía de haberse saltado el desayuno, quizá hubiera pensado que le molestaba la idea de que Edward se casara. Pero ella ya no era la jovencita de dieciséis años que estaba locamente enamorada de él. Y Edward ya no tenía ningún control sobre los sentimientos de Winry.

Y sin embargo, ¿por qué no se había casado aquel hombre en todos aquellos años? ¿Era solo porque estaba en el ejército y no quería abrumar a su mujer con sus frecuentes ausencias y la posibilidad de que nunca regresase? ¿O era que todavía no había encontrado la mujer adecuada para él? ¿Qué clase de mujer sería la más adecuada para él?

Hace ocho años, Winry había creído conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. Pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Edward había cambiado. Ella había cambiado. ¿Cómo iba a entender siquiera lo que quería su antiguo amigo?

El ruido de su estómago se incrementó.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, prima? ¿Vas a intentar pujar por la mano del Duque?

Una sonrisa caprichosa rizó los labios de Riza.

—Es una idea muy atractiva, lo admito. Después de todo, es un hombre espléndido. Sospecho que muchas mujeres lo querrían incluso sin el dinero y el título. —Se inclinó hacia delante y añadió con tono confidencial—. He oído que es un amante excelente.

—¡Riza! —La indignación de la voz de Winry era mucho más de lo que la situación exigía, pero que Riza comentara algo así… y que Winry sintiera que su cuerpo estallaba en llamas… pero es que ella sabía de primera mano lo maravilloso que era Edward como amante.

Pero era obvio que había otras mujeres que también lo sabían. Al parecer, el chico se había labrado cierta fama. ¿De dónde había sacado el tiempo? Entre destruir las esperanzas de Winry y arruinar a su hermana, debía de haber estado de lo más ocupado.

—Vaya, prima —dijo Riza con una carcajada—. No sabía que fueras tan mojigata sobre tales asuntos.

—Yo no… —Winry se detuvo al advertir el brillo burlón en los ojos de Riza. Su prima la estaba azuzando a propósito, suponía que si no conseguía respuestas de un modo, bien podría conseguirlas de otro.

Winry devolvió su atención al amputado rosal.

—Tu plan no va a funcionar —dijo mientras se preguntaba si su madre creería que un animal había destrozado sus queridas flores.

—¿Pero qué quieres decir?

—Sabes muy bien lo que quiero decir. Estás intentando hacer que confiese mis sentimientos por el Duque, que te cuente todos los detalles sórdidos de nuestra juventud, quizá que te confíe que en otro tiempo estuve locamente enamorada de él.

—¿Por qué había dicho eso?—. Bueno, pues tus desvelos son en vano. Mis labios están sellados.

—Vaya, pues eso sí que es una pena —dijo con tono cansino una nueva voz—. Con lo bonitos que son esos labios.

Winry se quedó inmóvil. Edward. ¿Cómo la había encontrado? Por lo general los invitados llegaban por la puerta principal, no se arrastraban por el costado de la casa ni entraban por la terraza cerrada. ¡Maldito fuera!

Giró en redondo para mirarlo. El Duque se encontraba al borde de la terraza, resplandeciente con un traje de paño fino de color azul marino y un chaleco de brocado de color crema sobre una camisa blanca y limpia con unos cuellos perfectamente almidonados. Un zafiro cegador le hacía guiños desde los pliegues de la corbata. La chaqueta perfilaba los hombros generosos de los que Riza había hablado con admiración y los pantalones delineaban el poder musculoso de sus piernas.

El calor bañó las mejillas de Winry cuando se dio cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigía su mirada. Cuando alzó los ojos y se encontró con los del Duque, la sonrisa de este era maliciosa, al igual que el modo en que su mirada estudiaba con lentitud perezosa su cuerpo, como si quisiera decirle que también le tocaba a él. Y sin embargo, el modo que tenía de hacerlo él era mucho más… íntimo.

Cada lugar que acariciaba aquella mirada arrancaba una llamarada. Winry intentó permanecer serena con la esperanza de que el hielo de sus ojos le transmitiera lo que pensaba de su comportamiento tan falto de escrúpulos cuando su mirada al fin regresara a los ojos femeninos. Pero lo cierto es que la irritación de Winry solo lo divirtió e hizo que sus labios se alzaran en una medio sonrisa provocadora.

A modo de contestación, Winry hizo una profunda reverenda plagada de burla.

—Buenos días, excelencia —murmuró.

La había sorprendido con el peor aspecto posible, manchada de tierra y vestida con camison. Y no era que quisiera estar guapa para él, por supuesto que no. Pero sabía que el Duque estaría pensando que la había ganado por la mano.

Winry se irguió y lo miró furiosa.

—No lo esperábamos aquí atrás.

—¿Escondiéndote otra vez?

Winry se ruborizó y le lanzó una mirada a Riza, que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa contumaz. Era obvio que su prima no solo estaba disfrutando con los apuros de Winry sino que podía haberla advertido de la llegada del Duque y había decidido no hacerlo a propósito. Su prima estaba desarrollando una propensión terrible a hacer fechorías.

Winry le lanzó a Edward una mirada gélida.

—¿Escondiéndome? ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —Para cambiar de tema señaló a Riza con un gesto—. ¿Conoce ya a mi prima, lady Riza Hawkeye?

Edward dirigió aquella sonrisa suntuosa hacia Riza.

—No, no nos han presentado formalmente. Pero desde luego que no podría olvidar una sonrisa tan cautivadora. Estaba usted en la gala de los Beecham anoche, según creo.

—Así es. Una reunión encantadora.

—Desde luego —murmuró él.

Una repentina punzada de celos brotó en el interior de Winry mientras miraba a su prima con Edward, hacían una pareja asombrosa. La figura ágil de Riza complementaba a la perfección el tipo musculoso de Edward. Y allí estaba ella, que parecía algo recién pescado del fondo de un ía que debería estar orgullosa de haberle demostrado a Edward lo poco que le importaba su visita y que no había tenido ninguna intención de arreglarse para él.

Sin embargo, ansiaba salir de allí corriendo y entrar como una tromba en su habitación maldiciendo a Edward con todo su aliento.

Ed se inclinó y le dijo algo a Riza que la hizo ruborizarse, haciendo que a Winry se le cayeran las tijeras de podar con un tañido estrepitoso que atrajo las miradas de la pareja.

Edward alzó una ceja arrogante e inquisitiva, el muy bestia insufrible, mientras Riza ocultaba una gran sonrisa con la mano. Winry deseó que se abriera un agujero a sus pies y se la tragara la tierra.

—Riza, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a su excelencia al saloncito mientras yo informo a Clara y a mi madre de su llegada?

La expresión traviesa de los ojos de Riza le dijo a Winry que su prima no tenía intención de ayudarla en semejante brete.

—Oh, prima, me encantaría pero ya llego tarde para una prueba con mi modista. Debo irme corriendo ahora mismo.

Riza se volvió hacia Edward e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—Encantada, excelencia —dijo—. Espero que vuelva a visitarnos para que yo pueda tener la oportunidad de oír el relato de todas sus heroicas hazañas para proteger a nuestra amada Inglaterra.

—No tan heroicas, se lo aseguro. —Edward alzó la mano de Riza y depositó un ligero beso en el dorso—. Pero sería un placer visitarlas de nuevo, mi señora.

—Hasta entonces, pues. —Un instante después, Riza desapareció tras un alto arbusto en forma de animal… dejando a Winry totalmente a solas con Edward, un hecho que era obvio que él pensaba aprovechar todo lo posible.

—Parece que ya solo quedamos usted y yo, señorita Rockbell. ¿Debo llamarla señorita Rockbell? ¿O… —Ed empezó a salvar la brecha que quedaba entre ellos hasta que se plantó a solo unos centímetros de ella—… me dará permiso para usar algo más… personal?

El hecho de que su cercanía la intimidara de algún modo y que sus palabras le pusieran la carne de gallina, solo sirvió para hacer enfadar todavía más a Winry.

—Creo que le pedí que no viniera hoy, excelencia.

—Y yo creo que te dije que iba a venir tanto si te gustaba como si no. —Se quedó mirándola desde su altura con una expresión resuelta con aquellos ojos dorados—. Me invitó tu hermana, ¿recuerdas? ¿Cómo lo iba a olvidar?

—Entonces iré a buscarla para que la vea. Estoy segura de que los dos tienen mucho de que hablar. —Y esperaba que los dos se atragantaran con lo que fuera.

Furiosa, Wiry se encaminó a las puertaventanas que llevaban a la casa pero Ed le bloqueó el camino.

—Muévase —le ordenó ella.

—Oblígame.

Winry apretó los puños a los costados para contener el impulso de hacer exactamente eso mientras las palabras masculinas vibraban por todo su cuerpo.

—Déjeme. En. Paz.

Edward le pasó un dedo por la mandíbula.

—No puedo. Irritarte es demasiado divertido. Hay algo en ti cuando te enfadas es capaz de cegar a un hombre. Además, no me gusta que no me hagan caso.

Así que de eso se trataba. Le picaba el orgullo.

—Bueno, excelencia, pues será mejor que se acostumbre.

—Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes cómo me llamo, Winry. Deja de intentar hacerme enfadar con tanta formalidad. —Invadió el espacio de la joven y se acercó mucho más con la intención de abrumarla. Y lo consiguió—. Y ahora déjame oírte decir mi nombre.

—No quiero.

Ed se hizo con un mechón de su cabello y acarició las hebras entre sus dedos mientras la mantenía cautiva con su mirada.

—¿Sabes cuántas veces he oído tu voz en mi cabeza durante los últimos ocho años? ¿Tu risa? ¿El sonido que haces cuando intentas no llorar? ¿O el modo que tienes de emitir un gritito entrecortado cuando algo te sorprende? ¿Sabes cuántas noches me sostuvo tu recuerdo? ¿Cuando estaba metido en medio de ninguna parte esperando a un enemigo sin rostro? ¿Es que no te importa en absoluto, Winry? —Dio otro paso más y las solapas de su chaqueta rozaron los pechos de Winry—. Antes te importaba.

A Winry le temblaban tanto las piernas que no sabía cómo seguía en pie.

—Sí… antes, excelencia. Antes.

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula del Duque.

—Tú sí que sabes cómo bajarle los humos a alguien, cielo. ¿Así fue como trataste a tu prometido? Pues deja mucho que desear.

—James no es asunto suyo. —Se volvió para irse. ¡Que se quedara allí todo el día y que se pudriera; para lo que le importaba a ella!

Edward la sujetó por un brazo y la detuvo de repente.

—¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿De verdad te dejó ante el altar? Fue un mentecato si lo hizo. Winry oyó la calidez en la voz de Edward, vio la calidez reflejada en sus ojosjunto con una disculpa y se odió por responder a ella.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

Winry pensó que el Duque insistiría. Era muy aficionado a hacerlo, después de todo. Pero en lugar de eso, la soltó un poco sin liberarla del todo. Deslizó la mano por su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos largos y finos con los de Winry, fríos y rígidos.

La joven miró las manos entrelazadas y se preguntó por qué no se apartaba, por qué la sensación de la piel de Edward contra la suya era tan reconfortante, cuandoera lo último que quería de aquel hombre.

Winry dio una sacudida hacia atrás cuando él le frotó la mejilla con el otropulgar.

—Pero qué está…

—Una mancha —respondió él.

—Oh. —Por alguna razón no le dijo que parara. El suave movimiento de aquel dedo la hipnotizaba, incluso aunque su mente le dijo que la mancha de tierra ya tendría que haber desaparecido. Y el resto del Duque tampoco dejaba de distraerla, la anchura de su pecho y el modo en que los músculos de su brazo forzaban las costuras de la chaqueta cuando le acariciaba a ella la cara.

Por Dios, tenía unos brazos enormes. ¿Qué había estado haciendo en el ejércitopara echar tanto músculo? Ningún caballero que ella conociera tenía un cuerpo como el de Edward. —¿Te acuerdas de cuando me salvaste la vida? —dijo, extrayendo a Winry de la contemplación de su físico, un lugar muy peligroso para la mente de la joven.

—¿Qué?

—En el antiguo camino del correo. Nos encontramos con aquel comerciante golpeando a su caballo y tú le arrancaste el látigo de las manos antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Después golpeaste a aquella babosa y le preguntaste si le gustaba la sensación del látigo sobre su piel. No dudaste en ningún momento, ni un segundo. Creo que solo tenías unos catorce años por aquel entonces, pero que me aspen si no eras la chica más valiente que había conocido, incluso entonces.

Habían estado paseando juntos por el camino de tierra que rodeaba la parte posterior de los terrenos de los Elric y se encontraron con un vendedor mugriento con un carro que estaba golpeando a su caballo. El animal intentaba encogerse y evitar el mordisco del látigo, pero el hombre sostenía las riendas con fuerza. Incluso desde lejos, Winry ya había visto los verdugones que tenía el lomo del caballo y se había puesto furiosa. Se había lanzado volando contra el hombre y lehabía arrancado el látigo de las manos, el miedo y la rabia le habían dado la fuerzanecesaria para tirarlo al suelo y dejar caer el látigo sobre su muslo con tal fuerza que le hizo sangrar.

Por desgracia, después había cometido el error de volverle la espalda para tranquilizar al asustado animal. El hombre la había cogido por el pelo, le había dado la vuelta para que lo mirara y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando Edward se abalanzó sobre él y lo golpeó en el estómago con la cabeza, quitándole con un sonoro silbido el aliento al comerciante y cayendo los dos de cabeza al suelo.

El hombre resultó ser más nervudo de lo que Winry imaginaba y consiguió salir de debajo de Edward y estirar la mano hacia la pistola que llevaba metida en labota.

Cuando el hombre apuntó a Ed con el arma, Winry ya había reaccionado y había cogido una gran roca que lanzó contra la cabeza del hombre cuando este amartilló el arma para todavía recordaba el ruido seco que había hecho la roca al alcanzar la cabeza del comerciante, y la sangre que le chorreaba por la frente cuando la miróperplejo, sin poder creérselo, antes de caerse de cara al suelo.

Al principio, la chiquilla pensó que lo había matado pero Edward había comprobado el pulso y le dijo que solo estaba inconsciente. Winry jamás se habíasentido tan aliviada, aparte de cuando había visto que Edward estaba ileso.

Este había tirado unas monedas al suelo, junto al buhonero, para compensarlo por la pérdida y después habían cogido el caballo y se habían alejado de inmediato.

—Mi recuerdo de la situación es un poco diferente —dijo Winry mientrasintentaba no hacer caso del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Ed. —Usted me salvó a mí. No al revés.

—Cuestión de opiniones, desde luego. Si no hubieras tirado esa roca, quizá estarías poniendo ahora flores sobre mi tumba. —Edward ladeó un poco la cabeza—. ¿Lo harías Winry? ¿Poner flores sobre mi tumba, quizá incluso derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por mi prematuro fallecimiento?

—No hable así.

—Te molesta, ¿no? Pensar que podría estar muerto.

—Me molesta pensar en la muerte de cualquiera.

—¿Es que yo soy cualquiera, Winry?

No, no lo era. Pero ojalá lo fuera.

—Clara ha estado esperando con impaciencia para verlo. —Cuando Winry se desprendió de la mano del Duque, este le acarició la palma de la mano con las puntas de los dedos.

La joven se estremeció y Ed lo notó.

—¿Con impaciencia, dices? Se diría que no querría volver a verme.

—Es posible que mi hermana sea un alma compasiva.

—¿Y tú, Winry ?

—¿Qué hay de mí?

—¿Tú eres un alma compasiva ?

—No le deseo ningún mal, si es a eso a lo que se refiere.

—No —dijo él—. No es a eso a lo que me refiero. —Lo tenía tan cerca que podía ver las motas tostadas de sus ojos y la perfección con la que su ayuda de cámara lo había afeitado, y el modo en que el pulso tocaba una retreta firme en el cuello masculino.

Que Dios la ayudara, seguía allí, el calor, el ritmo apresurado de su sangre que se había convertido en su constante compañero desde un año antes de que Edwardse alistara en el ejército. La sensación no se había mitigado. Si acaso, solo había aumentado.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El ardor golpeó a Ed con la fuerza de una cañería de plomo en las tripas cuando se quedó mirando los turbulentos ojos azules de Winry, aquellos ojos que enotro tiempo lo miraban con adoración juvenil.

Lo habían tentado algunas de las mujeres más hermosas del mundo: las jóvenesde un harén de Turquía, las hijas de un jeque de Arabia, una voluptuosa princesa española. Pero jamás había experimentado el ansia que lo inundaba en ese instante.

Quería tocarla, alisar su cabello que intentaban liberarse del moño suelto que llevaba en la nuca, oírla susurrar con pasión su nombre. Ocho años era lo que llevaba fuera. Un abismo de ocho años entre ellos, labrado con la esperanza de superar la necesidad constante que lo había acosado desde que la niña se había convertido en una jovencita que lo había atrapado en aquellos lazos dedeseo y confusión.

Había habido varias ocasiones en las que casi se había lanzado, en las que casi había arriesgado su amistad para sofocar la lujuria que lo embargaba como un volcán.

Durante años se dijo que se había alistado en el ejército para alejarse de Clara y Frederick y de la constante desaprobación de su padre.

Pero Ed comprendía al fin que la verdadera razón la tenía ante él, enfadada, indignada y tan preciosa la muy puñetera, que le dolía el esfuerzo de contenerse.

Le habían dado otra oportunidad y no tenía ninguna intención de estropearla. Por mucho que quisiera darle una paliza al malnacido que había hecho daño a Winry anulando el compromiso el mismo día de su boda, no podía evitar alegrarse de que aquel hombre se hubiera ido.

No había pretendido de ser tan cerdo como para lanzarle el incidente a la cara,pero maldita fuera, no había mujer que tuviera tanta capacidad de hacerlo enfadar como Winry.

Necesitaba hablar con ella sobre lo que había pasado, pero no era el momento ni el lugar. Tenía que encontrar el modo de recuperar el favor de aquella mujer, yaunque la noche anterior no lo había reconocido, eso era lo que lo había inducido a irallí esa mañana.

—Hay un abismo entre nosotros —murmuró Ed adorando el modo en que Winry parecía absorberlo. Todavía le importaba, lo sabía—. Y tengo intención dereparar esa brecha.

—¿Y si yo no quiero que lo haga ?

Ed se inclinó un poco más hacia ella.

—Entonces supongo que tendré que esforzarme más, para hacer que lo desees tanto como yo.

—No. —Las emociones que Ed creyó que nunca oiría en ella resonaron en aquella única palabra—. Sólo… déjelo todo en el pasado.

—No puedo. —Quería besarla. Lo estaba deseando. Saborear aquellos labios suaves y suntuosos contra los suyos, saciar solo un poco del ansia que aquella joven despertaba en él sin esfuerzo.

El deseo venció al sentido común y bajó la cabeza hacia ella. Observó que los ojos femeninos se abrían todavía más, que abría un poco la boca, un sonido coqueto se escapó de sus labios, removiéndole la sangre y envolviendo en llamas cada uno de los instintos masculinos que anhelaban poseerla…

* * *

Agradecimientos a:

-**Le Confidant** (creo que más bien fueron un par de letras, espero con ansias tu fic amiga =D)

-**Miss Pringles** (jaja la neta si XD, solo falto añadir –"no será mucha molestia"- "por supuesto que no"-"pase usted, después" XDDDD)

-**Yo was here** **XD** (si, Winry se hace la difícil)

-**Lucy** **H** ( sufrirá mas, y por culpa de malos entendidos ¬¬, maldita Clara)

-**Athenafrodite** (creo eres tu pues no había nombre en el comentario anónimo)


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de FMA no me pertenecen**_

_**Adaptación de novela**_

_**Autora original: Melanie George. Derechos reservados**_©

_**Titulo de la obra: The Art of Seduction**_

_**Sin fines de lucro**_

* * *

_**AVISO: Se me olvido mencionar una cosa y es que la historia esta ambientada en la época victoriana**_

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

—¡Winry!

La aguda voz de Clara sacó a Winry de su aturdimiento, que comprendió de súbito lo cerca que se encontraba de Edward, sus pechos rozaban el torso masculino y sus manos se aferraban de un modo muy íntimo a las del Duque.

Casi lo había besado, quería besarlo, se había inclinado hacía delante sin ni siquiera saberlo, con la certeza de haber visto la misma necesidad en los ojos de él. ¿Qué le pasaba? Aquel era el hombre que había traicionado a su corazón, el que había deseado a su hermana y dejado atrás su amistad con Winry. Si Clara no hubiera aparecido, Winry bien podría haber perdido lo único que había conseguido conservar durante los largos años pasados sin él.

Su orgullo.

Intentó desprenderse de las manos de Edward y encontró cierta resistencia. Su mirada se encontró con la del Duque y observó el toque de malicia en la curva de sus labios y la luz desafiante de sus ojos.

Desconcertada, Winry se desprendió con un tirón de las manos de Ed. Prácticamente podía oír el rechinar de dientes de Clara. Edward lanzó una risita profunda.

—Sigues siendo una auténtica bribona —le murmuró en voz muy baja.

Winry le lanzó una mirada irritada antes de volverse hacia su hermana, que se encontraba en el umbral, justo en el mismo sitio que había ocupado Riza unos minutos antes. Pero, al contrario que en Riza, no había ni un jirón de cariño en los ojos de Clara, solo su habitual antipatía y acusación.

—Buenos días, Clara.

Su hermana salió con aire majestuoso a la terraza.

—Por Dios, Winry, ¿tienes que parecer siempre un trapero?

Con un brillo en los ojos, Clara hizo caso omiso de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa experta a Edward, tan bella como siempre y rezumando una elegancia que Winry todavía tenía que dominar.

«¿Volverían a resurgir los sentimientos que Edward había albergado en cierta ocasión por Clara puesto que volvían a estar juntos? —se preguntó Winry—. ¿O al Duque le había hecho demasiado daño que su hermana anulara el compromiso?». Ed había intentado hablar con Winry la noche antes de irse, había acudido a la ventana de su dormitorio al amparo de la oscuridad y le había tiradopiedrecitas al cristal, como hacían cuando eran más jóvenes y él quería que ella saliera a escondidas, después se sentaban en los escalones del porche y hablaban de lo que querían de la vida.

Winry solo quería una cosa. A él. Aunque había guardado el secreto en su interior hasta que su corazón ya no pudo seguir soportando el peso y eso lo había cambiado todo. No había hablado con Edward aquella noche. Se había ocultado en las sombras de su alféizar con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas mientras lo observaba, ansiando ir a él pero deseando con desesperación que se fuera.

Y eso había hecho Edward.

Y no había vuelto.

¿Qué podría haberle dicho Edward si hubiera abierto la ventana y hablado con él? ¿Le habría pedido que bajara? ¿Le habría explicado lo que había pasado entre él y Clara? ¿O acaso solo esperaba que Winry interviniera en su nombre con su hermana? La joven había tenido demasiado miedo, se había sentido demasiado herida para arriesgarse.

Con un peso en el corazón, Winry observó a Clara cruzar flotando la terraza con la gracia y la elegancia que siempre había poseído de sobra. Su hermana se detuvo más cerca de Edward de lo que a Winry le pareció necesario y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia que permitió que el escote cuadrado del corpiño de su vestido revelara una buena porción de sus amplios senos.

Winry le lanzó una mirada a Edward para ver si el Duque disfrutaba con la vista que le ofrecían. El joven solo miraba a Clara con cierta curiosidad; después, su mirada se dirigió a Winry y la sorprendió mirándolo. Le regaló una sonrisa sesgada y cómplice que la puso furiosa y al mismo tiempo entibió su corazón.

—Excelencia —murmuró Clara con una voz entrecortada que solo utilizaba cuando advertía la presencia de una nueva conquista, haciendo que todos los músculos del cuerpo de Winry se pusieran rígidos de asco. Su hermana no se atrevería a intentar seducir a Edward, ¿verdad? No después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, ¿no?

Edward inclinó un momento la cabeza.

—Clara.

—Es un placer verlo de nuevo. —Clara se fue irguiendo poco a poco.

—¿En serio? —Una burla destelló en los ojos masculinos.

—Pero por supuesto. —Un ligero rubor tiñó las mejillas de Clara—. No he dejado de preocuparme un momento por su seguridad desde que se fue.

—Qué amable por su parte —dijo Edward con voz cansina.

Winry no recordaba ni una sola vez que Clara hubiera hablado de Edward con algo que no fuera un tono despectivo. Pero se había convertido en duque y era obvio que su hermana tenía intención de barrer el pasado bajo la alfombra y recuperar su relación donde la habían dejado. Clara siempre había sido muy persuasiva, ¿volvería a sucumbir Edward? ¿Y por qué habría de importarle a Winry si así fuera?

—Espero que no lleve esperando mucho tiempo —señaló Clara.

—Mi tiempo ha estado bien invertido. —Los ojos de color ámbar del noble se deslizaron hacia Winry haciendo sentir a la joven muy incómoda. Podía sentir la mirada furiosa de su hermana.

—Ya veo —dijo Clara con una sonrisa forzada—. Winry, como quizá recuerde, se queda absorta con demasiada frecuencia en su propio y pequeño mundo como para permitir que le afecten cosas tan triviales como los modales. Edward acudió en su defensa.

—Lo recuerdo todo sobre Winry y mis recuerdos son algo diferentes de los suyos, Clara. Su hermana siempre estaba anteponiendo las necesidades de los demás a las suyas.

¿Cómo conseguía Edward desequilibrarla y hacerla entrar siempre en conflicto, y eso sin hacer el menor esfuerzo? No quería que la defendiera; sin embargo, agradecía que lo hiciera. Le recordaba a su niñez, siempre eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Ed había sido su valla protectora, su solaz, y era como si todos aquellos años de separación se hubieran desvanecido y no existiera nada salvo ellos.

—Siempre fuiste la protectora de los menos afortunados —murmuró Ed mientras miraba a Winry y sentía la atracción que ejercía sobre él la suavidad de aquellos pálidos ojos azules—. Siempre había alguien a quien estabas intentando salvar.

Recordó el día en que se habían encontrado un perrito herido echado junto al camino. Al cachorrito lo habían tirado desde un carruaje que pasaba, como si fuera simple pienso, desechado y superfluo. Tenía la pata rota y sus gimoteos habían atravesado el corazón de Edward como una hoja al rojo vivo. Pero incluso después de todo lo que el perrito había pasado, miraba a Winry con unos ojos oscuros llenos de confianza, demasiado agotado para levantar la cabeza.

La ternura que Winry le había mostrado al animalito herido había conmovido a Ed. Con qué suavidad le haría hablado, con qué cuidado lo había cogido y mecido en sus brazos, teniendo un cuidado exquisito con la pata herida. El cielo podría haberse caído en mil pedazos antes de que Winry hubiera permitido que algo le pasara al perrito.

Edward sabía tan bien como ella que sir Oliver jamás permitiría la entrada de animales en la casa pero Winry estaba decidida a cuidar del animal, fueran cuales fueran las represalias. El corazón de Ed se había encogido de dolor cuando ella había alzado la cabeza y lo había mirado con las lágrimas corriéndole por la cara mientras pronunciaba solo dos palabras: «¿Por qué ?»

La jovencita no entendía semejante crueldad, semejante indiferencia perversa por el sufrimiento y Edward odió al mundo entero en ese momento por mostrarle esa barbarie, el fondo de lo peor que tenían que ofrecer las personas. El había intentado protegerla lo mejor que había podido. E incluso en esos momentos, después de tantos años, sentía que ese sentimiento protector latía por sus venas al mirarla.

—Su ausencia se ha sentido en todo momento, excelencia —La voz de

Clara se había alzado un tono y estaba ribeteada de irritación mientras le tendía la mano para el obligatorio se detuvo solo un momento y después depositó un beso rápido en el dorso de la mano que le ofrecían.

—Está tan encantadora como siempre.

Clara se ruborizó de placer y le lanzó a Winry una mirada breve y triunfante antes de bajar un momento los ojos en un alarde de recato que habría rivalizado con la mejor actuación de cualquier actor dramático.

—El matrimonio solo ha realzado su… voluptuosidad —dijo entonces Edward.

Clara abrió mucho los ojos, era obvio el significado que ocultaban aquellas palabras elegidas con tanta inteligencia. La joven había ganado peso desde que había tenido a sus hijos y aunque su figura seguía siendo preciosa, había mucho más para contemplar, sin duda.

Cada mañana, Winry escuchaba los chillidos y gritos agudos que salían del dormitorio de su hermana cuando sus doncellas luchaban por reducir su cintura al tamaño que tenía antes de los partos, cincuenta y cinco centímetros, cosa que nunca ocurría, pero al menos el corsé se las arreglaba para redistribuir la carne hacia arriba.

De ahí los rebosantes senos que su dueña lucía a cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Winry no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre lo que había sabido Edward de la vida de su hermana desde que sus caminos se habían separado. ¿Se había interesado por averiguar qué había sido de Clara? ¿O quizá la noticia le había llegado allá donde estaba? Su matrimonio, desde luego, no había sido ningún secreto.

Clara había desposado a un hombre al que apenas conocía poco después de poner fin a su compromiso con Edward, causando así un raudal de especulaciones casi interminables. Un tanto aturdida, Clara luchó por recuperar la compostura.

—Mi querido Harry ya ha fallecido. Un robo en una diligencia que salió por desgracia muy mal, me temo. Que Dios dé descanso a su alma. Winry miró a su hermana con la boca abierta. ¿Que Dios dé descanso a su alma?

Clara había maldecido a su querido Harry hasta la extenuación cuando este se había ido volando a América para huir del constante aluvión de exigencias y quejas de su mujer, dejándola con dos mocosos chillones, que era como se refería a sus hijos más de una vez.

Winry compadecía a sus sobrinos. Selim tenía casi ocho años y Nina solo cinco. Eran buenos niños y no se merecían la mano que les había repartido la fortuna. —La acompaño en el sentimiento —dijo Edward. Como si esa fuera su entrada, Clara se sacó un pañuelo de encaje de la manga y se enjugó los ojos mientras dejaba colgar el fino trozo de tela sobre su escote.

—Todos sufrimos pérdidas —dijo con tono de mártir—. Hay que continuar a pesar de las adversidades. La expresión de Edward se volvió más seria.

—Un amigo mío me dijo en cierta ocasión que esperaba que me emborrachara como una cuba en cada aniversario de su fallecimiento, para honrar su memoria.

—¿Murió su amigo en la guerra? —se oyó preguntar Winry.

—Sí. —La voz del Duque era melancólica y una de sus manos se dirigió al muslo con un gesto inconsciente. Al verlo, Winry recordó la noticia que había leído en el periódico cinco años antes.

—Lo hirieron.

Edward asintió y el movimiento se detuvo, como si el tema le resultara incómodo.

—Recibí un balazo en el muslo.

—¿Todavía le duele ?

El Duque se encogió de hombros.

—Sobre todo cuando hace frío o va a llover. —Una sonrisa irónica le crispó los labios—. Mis amigos usan la palpitación de mi muslo como barómetro. Desde entonces no les ha vuelto a sorprender un chaparrón inesperado.

Winry sabía que su antiguo amigo estaba intentando aligerar el momento pero una herida así tenía que ser dolorosa. Había leído que el Duque había estado a punto de morir de una infección. Recordó lo mucho que la había asustado semejante posibilidad.

Si al menos Edward le hubiera escrito, si le hubiera pedido que fuera, si le hubiera dicho que la necesitaba, ella se habría enfrentado a cualquier obstáculo para estar a su lado. Pero fueron pasando las semanas y no llegó ninguna noticia de él. Y lo siguiente que supo de él fue de nuevo gracias a los periódicos, que decían que se había recuperado y había recibido una distinción de manos de la Reina por su valentía más allá del deber, por haber salvado a cuatro de sus hombres de una muerte segura.

—¡Oh, es horrible! —exclamó Clara contemplándolo con unos ojos muy abiertos que parecían lo bastante maravillados—. Y aquí mi hermana lo ha dejado de pie cuando es obvio que está sufriendo.

—De hecho —dijo Edward—, para la herida es mejor que me mueva a que me pase el rato sentado. Me entran calambres. Al ver que desairaban su preocupación, Clara le lanzó a Winry una breve mirada venenosa, como si su hermana tuviera la culpa de su metedura de pata. Pero con la misma rapidez regresó la sonrisa experta y ligera al rostro de Clara cuando miró a Edward.

—¿Y ha vuelto a casa para siempre, excelencia?

El Duque dudó un momento y miró a Winry antes de responder.

—Sí… he vuelto a casa para siempre.

Winry no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había ansiado saber la respuesta a esa pregunta hasta ese momento.

—¡Maravilloso! —trinó Clara—. Entonces debemos celebrar una cena en su honor, para darle la bienvenida.

—No es necesario.

—No sea tonto. Lo dispondré todo con los criados. ¿Le parecería bien el próximo viernes?

Winry se dio cuenta de que Edward no quería que nadie se tomara molestias pero también sabía que su hermana continuaría insistiendo hasta que él cediera. Era obvio que Ed también se había dado cuenta porque asintió.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Entramos entonces? Estoy segura de que mi madre está impaciente por saludarlo. —Clara permaneció en su sitio sin moverse, al parecer esperando a que Ed la cogiera del brazo y la llevara al interior de la casa.

El Duque enlazó su brazo con el de Clara, como era de rigor, pero cuando ella hizo el gesto de avanzar, Ed la contuvo y miró por encima del hombro a Winry. Sus ojos albergaban un nítido destello de desafío cuando le ofreció el otro brazo.

Winry no quería tocarlo, no quería sentir esos músculos flexionándose bajo sus dedos. Era un auténtico peligro para su tranquilidad de espíritu. Pero, sobre todo, no quería ver a Clara de su brazo, sintiendo también esos mismos músculos.

Winry no había querido compartir a Edward de niña y, que Dios la ayudara, las cosas no habían cambiado. Pasó junto a él con gesto majestuoso, con su camison manchados de tierra y sintiendo la mirada masculina que le abrasaba la espalda al seguirla de cerca con Clara del brazo. Estaban cruzando el saloncito cuando llegó a sus oídos un chillido agudo.

—¡Como te coja, verás! —prometía otra voz.

Un momento después dos cuerpos pequeños atravesaron escorados la puerta,corriendo a toda velocidad y frenando de golpe con un segundo de retraso, con lo que se estrellaron contra la cintura de Ed. Durante el espacio de tres latidos reinó un silencio absoluto mientras dos caritasinfantiles miraban sin parpadear a los adultos que los contemplaban desde las alturas.

Después, Clara, que parecía humillada por las naturales acciones de sus hijos, los regañó con voz ahogada.

—¿Pero qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Es que no ven que tenemos un invitado? ¿No es posible que se comporten bien jamás?

Cualquier alegría que pudiera persistir en sus picaras caritas se disolvió de inmediato ante la reprimenda de su madre.

—Lo sentimos mucho, mamá —pronunciaron al unísono.

Por la rigidez de la mandíbula de Clara y el modo en que le lanzaba miradas nerviosas a Edward, Winry supo que su hermana estaba lejos de haberse aplacado.

—¿Y qué le dirán a su excelencia por su horrendo comportamiento?

—Está bien —dijo Edward—. Solo son niños. No ha pasado nada. —Se los ganó de inmediato con su cordial comentario y la amplia sonrisa que les dedicó a Selim y a Nina.

El Duque se inclinó y clavó en Nina todo el impacto de su sonrisa, lo que con toda claridad fundió por completo el corazón de la niña. Nina era una mujercita, después de todo, y Ed siempre había sido dueño de una amplia dosis de encanto.

—¿Y cómo te llamas, mi pequeña? Nina hizo una reverencia pero se le enredaron los pies y estuvo a punto de caerse.

Ed la sujetó con suavidad y le apartó un tirabuzón errante de la frente. Nina le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que hizo que a Winry le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Me llamo Nina Elizabeth Marbury, señor, pero mi hermano me llama cabeza de estropajo por culpa de mi pelo. Por eso me perseguía, porque le dije que era bobo.

—Ya veo. —Un toque risueño tiñó la voz de Ed, aunque su expresión transmitía solo seriedad—. Los hermanos mayores son así. Yo tenía uno que también me llamaba cosas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

Nina ladeó la cabeza como si intentara discernir si aquel nombre le estaba diciendo la verdad. Después, y como solo puede hacerlo un niño con cierto grado de aplomo, le preguntó:

—¿Usted cree que soy una cabeza de estropajo ?

—Desde luego que no. ¿Y quieres saber qué más pienso?

—¿Qué ? —preguntó la niña casi en un susurro.

—Creo que serás la más bella del baile cuando crezcas. Y espero que cuando llegue ese momento, me honres con un baile o dos.

El rostro de Nina se iluminó con una gran luz.

—¡Oh, claro que sí. —Después volvió la cabeza, miró a su hermano y lo aguijoneó un poco—. ¿Lo ves, Selim? Voy a ser… —La niña volvió a mirar a Edward—. ¿Cómo es lo que voy a ser?

Edward le revolvió el cabello.

—La más bella del baile.

—Ah, sí. —Y se puso de nuevo a provocar a su hermano—. Voy a ser la más bella del baile, como dijo la tía Wnry y ahora también este señor tan agradable. —Y para terminar de aclarar el punto, le sacó la lengua a su hermano, que de inmediato puso los ojos en blanco.

Ed se echó a reír y le dio unas palmaditas a Selim en el hombro al tiempo que se levantaba. Nina volvió a darse la vuelta y estiró el cuello para mirarlo.

—Es muy mono —comentó con todo descaro.

Su madre ahogó un grito.

—¡Nina Elizabeth!

Winry se echó a reír, no dijo nada pero estaba de acuerdo con su sobrina. Edward era muy mono, en el sentido más masculino que podía serlo un hombre.

—¿Dónde está Matilda? —les preguntó Clara a sus hijos; hablaba de la niñera de estos, que siempre parecía atormentada. Matilda era una persona muy dulce y con un gran corazón, pero se estaba haciendo demasiado mayor para encargarse de sus bulliciosos y jóvenes pupilos.

Los niños intercambiaron una mirada y después fue Selim el que contestó con acento avergonzado.

—Es que la atamos a una de las sillas del cuarto de los niños.

—¿Que hicieron qué?

—No queríamos hacer nada malo. Estábamos jugando a los piratas. Yo era Barbanegra y Nina era mi cautiva… aunque no hacía más que intentar robarme la espada, lo que va contra las reglas. —El niño le lanzó a su hermana una mirada mordaz, a lo que la pequeña respondió arrugando la cara en su mejor imitación de una uva pasa.

La expresión de Clara se hizo tormentosa.

—¿Por qué me han maldecido con estos pequeños bárbaros? ¿Es que no puede dejar de meterse en líos ni siquiera un momento? Los cáusticos comentarios golpearon directamente el corazón de los pequeños haciendo que los ojos de Nina se llenaran de lágrimas.

Winry estaba lista para cantarle las cuarenta a Clara pero fue Edward el que habló primero.

—Vaya a buscar a la niñera —le dijo a Clara en un tono que Winry sospechó que había utilizado con los hombres que tenía bajo su mando.

Con aire algo más que acobardado, Clara asintió con docilidad y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Pero ni siquiera tras su partida se podía arreglar el momento, como demostraban las dos caritas melancólicas que habían clavado los ojos en el suelo.

Winry se arrodilló y besó las frentes de los niños pensando que ojalá pudiera hacer más por ellos. Pero siempre que lo intentaba, Clara se enfadaba y la acusaba de intentar robarle el amor de sus hijos y después amenazaba con llevarse a Selim y a Nina a algún sitio donde Winry no pudiera interferir.

La idea de perder a sus sobrinos la destrozaba, así que Winry tenía que contener con frecuencia buena parte de la inclinación natural que la empujaba a acudir en ayuda de los niños. Las únicas personas que sufrían la ira de Clara eran Selim y Nina, y Winry no soportaba que eso ocurriera.

Nina, que parecía casi tímida debido a la reprimenda de su madre, se inclinó hacia Winry.

—¿Cómo se llama ese hombre tan mono? —susurró.

Winry sonrió y le metió a su sobrina tras la oreja un mechón de sus sedosos rizos.

—Este es el duque de los Elric, cielo.

Nina se aventuró a levantar los ojos para mirar a Edward.

—¿Le llamo duque?

Ed se agachó junto a Winry con una sonrisa contagiosa mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la rodilla a modo de invitación. Nina lo dudó solo un momento y luego se acercó a él despacio.

—¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? —le dijo—. Yo te llamo Nina y a tu hermano Selim si ustedes me llaman Edward o Ed. ¿De acuerdo?

Nina miró a Winry en busca de confirmación.

—De acuerdo —susurró cuando su tía asintió.

Winry miró después a Selim, que permanecía un poco más alejado, con las mejillas arreboladas tras haberse tomado la riña de su madre peor que su hermana. Winry le tendió los brazos. El niño rozó el suelo con el zapato y después acudió sin prisas al lado de su tía.

—¿Les ha dicho tía Winry alguna vez que ella y yo también jugábamos a los piratas? —le preguntó Ed a Nina, que tenía un aspecto adorable acurrucada en su regazo, fascinada por el diamante que tenía en la oreja y que Winry no había notado hasta ese momento; la joyita le daba al Duque un toque de aquel pirata que en otro tiempo había imitado con tanta perfección.

—¿Tía Winry y tú jugaban a los piratas? —preguntó Nina, asombrada, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para contemplar a Winry como si la viera bajo una nueva luz.

—Desde luego que sí. Aunque su tía se negaba a ser mi cautiva. Era muy testaruda. Y siempre me estaba quitando la espada, y nosotros sabemos que solo los hombres deberían tener espada, ¿no es cierto, Selim?

Selim, que se había ido acercando milímetro a milímetro, asintió mirando a Ed con vacilación.

—Solo los hombres deberían tener espada. Las niñas siempre se hacen daño y se ponen a llorar.

—¡Qué no! —contestó Nina con calor—. Las niñas lo hacen tan bien como los niños. ¿Verdad, tía Winry?

—Claro, Nina. —La tía Winry miró primero a su sobrina y después a Edward, que la contemplaba con una ceja alzada.

—Creo que nos están desafiando, Selim —dijo Ed sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven.

—Yo también lo creo, señor.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esta mancha que han dejado caer sobre nuestras Ilustres personas?

—¿Mancha, señor? —Selim frunció el ceño, parecía perplejo mientras contemplaba su ropa y la de Ed—. Yo no veo ninguna mancha. Edward, hombre valiente donde los haya, no perdió la seriedad.

—Se está mancillando nuestro buen nombre, maese Selim. Lo que exige medidas urgentes. ¿Cómo vamos a salvar nuestro honor? Selim, al ver que Edward le estaba pidiendo consejo, hinchó el pecho.

—Yo digo que las encerremos en un armario hasta que pidan clemencia.

—Hmm. —Ed hizo lo que pudo para dar la impresión de estar calibrando la sugerencia de Selim.

—¡Un duelo! ¡Un duelo! —canturreó entonces Nina.

—¡Sí! —clamó Selim con voz aguda—. Un duelo… entre usted, señor, y la tía Winry.

Winry parpadeó ante el inesperado giro de los acontecimientos.

—Oye, Selim, su excelencia no…

—¡Una idea perfecta! —interpuso Ed hablando por encima de ella—. Pues que sea un duelo.

—¡Voy a coger las espadas! —Nina saltó del regazo de Edward y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Winry pudiera protestar. Edward se puso en pie y le tendió una mano con expresión maliciosa. Winry dudó y después aceptó su ayuda, encontrándose una vez más a pocos milímetros de aquel cuerpo duro y ardiente. Era demasiado consciente de la mano que todavía mantenía entre las suyas su excelencia.

—Parece que somos adversarios —murmuró—. Intentaré no darte la gran paliza.

—Y yo intentaré no obligarle a pedir clemencia… al menos no durante mucho

tiempo.

—¿Selim?

—¡Sí, señor! —El pequeño acudió corriendo a su lado como si lo llamara su

capitán, con el cuerpecito cuadrado muy erguido.

—¿Querrás ser mi segundo?

Selim parpadeó, y después su expresión seria cambió y abrió los labios con una

inmensa sonrisa.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Bien. Ahora creo que vamos a necesitar suministros médicos, para que podamos ayudar a nuestras rivales una vez que las hayamos vencido.

—¡Voy a buscarlos! —Y como un rayo, Selim también se fue… dejando a Winry a solas, y muy consciente de su presencia, con el hombre cuya mirada todavía tenía que apartarse un segundo de su rostro.

Todo aquel asunto parecía orquestado, como si Ed hubiera sabido desde el primer momento y con toda exactitud lo que estaba haciendo. Winry le soltó la mano y una vez más, los dedos del Duque rozaron su palma mientras la curva lenta y sensual de sus labios le decía que su excelencia estaba disfrutando de su desconcierto.

La joven dio medio paso hacia atrás que él igualó.

—Confía usted mucho en su habilidad, señor.

La mirada masculina se deslizó hacia a los labios de Winry.

—¿A qué habilidad se refiere, señorita Rockbell? Me gustaría pensar que poseo más de una. Winry luchó por contener una inesperada ola de calor.

—A su manejo de la espada, por supuesto. Si no recuerdo mal, le vencí más de una vez cuando éramos niños.

—Eso era porque te dejaba mucho margen por aquel entonces. Las cosas son muy diferentes ahora. Yo soy un hombre. Y tú… —Su mirada se paseó por el cuerpo femenino—. Tú eres sin lugar a dudas una mujer. Las reglas han cambiado. Solo puedo esperar que estés a la altura del desafío porque yo sí que lo estoy.

Winry levantó la barbilla y le devolvió la mirada sin vacilar.

—Jamás he rehuido un desafío, excelencia. Y le puedo asegurar que tampoco lo haré ahora.

—Me alegro de ver que todavía conservas todo ese ímpetu, por fuera de lugar que pueda estar en ocasiones. —El Duque salvó el poco espacio que quedaba entre ellos y se quedó tan cerca que le rozó los muslos con los suyos.

Winry se sobresaltó cuando una gran mano le rodeó la cara y el pulgar empezó a rozarle con suavidad, casi con ternura, la mejilla.

—Shh —murmuró Edward, su aliento cálido agitaba los zarcillos sueltos de la sien femenina—. Más manchas.

Winry se lamió los labios que se le habían quedado secos de repente y los ojos del Duque descendieron hasta esa boca, observándola con atención. ¿Se había acercado más todavía? ¿O había sido ella la que se había inclinado hacia él? En cualquier caso estaban muy, muy cerca. Si se pusiera de puntillas en ese mismo instante, podría tocarle la boca con la suya.

—Winry —susurró el Duque con un tono casi torturado. Un momento después, sin embargo, se puso rígido—. Maldita sea.

Antes de que Winry hubiera salido por completo de aquel mundo de brumas en el que había desaparecido, se oyó una voz emocionada.

—¡Edward Elric! Oh, querido muchacho, ¿eres tú de verdad?

La realidad devolvió a Winry al mundo con una sacudida. Se apartó de Ed con aire culpable cuando su madre entró en su habitación. Cielos, qué cerca habían estado. Demasiado cerca. Solo de pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido… ya era un desastre demasiado monumental para siquiera planteárselo.

Winry rezó para que su rostro no traicionara nada cuando se volvió hacia su madre.

—Buenos días, madre. Estaba a punto de ir a informarte de la llegada de su excelencia.

Su madre la saludó con una sonrisa cálida y auténtica pero hubo algo en sus ojos que hizo que Winry tuviera la sensación de que su madre sabía que no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad.

La Baronesa entró deslizándose en la habitación, vestida de modo impecable con un traje de tarde de color azul oscuro que realzaba el color vibrante de sus ojos y acentuaba su figura, todavía esbelta. Estaba tan encantadora como cuando Winry era niña, con solo unas hebras de plata veteando su espesa cabellera rubia para dar fe del paso del tiempo. Se detuvo delante de Ed y la expresión de su rostro era de alegría cuando se apoderó de sus manos.

—Bienvenido a casa, querido muchacho —dijo con un sentimiento callado—.

Me alegro tanto de verte de vuelta, sano y salvo. Su madre nunca había hecho responsable a Ed de lo que había ocurrido entre él y Clara. Siempre había sido la persona más compasiva que Winry había conocido.

—Gracias, señora. Me alegro de estar en casa.

—Debo decir que has impresionado a mis nietos. Hace rato que canturrean tu

nombre por todos los pasillos y no dejan de parlotear algo sobre un duelo. El rubor cubrió las mejillas de Winry ante el recordatorio.

—No es un duelo, en realidad…

Ed lanzó una risita ante la desazón de la joven.

—Lo que su hija está intentando decir es que la he desafiado a un simulacro de duelo.

Los ojos de la madre de Winry destellaron de placer.

—¿Así que sigues desafiando a mi hija, eh, pícaro?

—Me temo que sí, señora. —La sonrisa de Ed era impenitente.

—Al parecer nunca aprenderéis. —Después lanzó una carcajada ligera—. ¿Y qué botín se lleva el vencedor?

—En cuanto a eso —dijo Ed envolviendo a Winry en una mirada apreciativa—, todavía tenemos que discutir los términos. Estaba pensando que si gano yo, su hija quizá tenga que acompañarme a la feria de San Bartolomé.

—Cuando era niña siempre estaba clamando que quería ir a esa feria.

—Lo recuerdo.

Winry no podía creer que Edward recordase algo tan trivial como que ella quería asistir a la feria. Siempre intentaba ocultar su desilusión cuando su padre se negaba año tras año hasta que, al fin, había dejado de pedirlo.

—¿Y qué consigue mi hija si gana? —preguntó su madre.

—Lo que ella quiera —murmuró el Duque, y el timbre seductor de su voz vibró por todo el cuerpo de Winry.

Las voces emocionadas de los niños y sus carreras anunciaron su presencia sus buenos treinta segundos antes de que sus cuerpecitos atravesaran la puerta en tromba, rompiendo así el hechizo que había arrojado sobre ella la intensa mirada de Edward.

Nina levantó dos espadas de madera y Selim presentó los solicitados suministros médicos, que parecían consistir en todos los ungüentos y vendas que había en la casa.

—¡Abuela! —exclamó Nina con una voz que se había quedado sin aliento tras haber corrido a toda velocidad para cumplir con su misión antes que su hermano—.

La tía Winry va a darle una paliza al señor Edward porque dijo que Selim tenía una mancha y que las chicas no deberían tener espadas.

—Ya lo he oído, cielo. —Su abuela se inclinó y le sonrió con cariño a su nieta—.

Es muy emocionante. Pero creo que los adversarios van a necesitar un poco de sustento antes de la batalla. —Ante la mirada confusa de Nina, su abuela se explicó—. Tienen que comer, chiquitina.

—Oh, abuela —dijeron Nina y Selim al unísono con aspecto desilusionado.

—¿Nos acompañas, verdad? —le preguntó la mayor a Edward y su expresión anunciaba con toda claridad que no pensaba aceptar un no por respuesta.

—Me encantaría. —Después les dio a los niños una palmada cariñosa bajo las barbillas—. Animados, ustedes dos. Primero comemos y después luchamos. Y si su tía pierde, cosa que sabemos que hará, porque yo soy mucho mejor espadachín, iremos todos a la feria de San Bartolomé a celebrarlo. Pero si por alguna casualidad gana ella, bueno… —Dejó la frase sin terminar a propósito.

Winry entrecerró los ojos y miró el rostro artero de su contrincante. Su excelencia le estaba tendiendo una trampa para que perdiera insinuando que si ganaba, sería culpa suya que ninguno de ellos fuera a la feria.

Su madre ocultó una sonrisa, era obvio que disfrutaba de las tácticas rastreras de su invitado.

—Bueno, venga, niños. Vamos a comer. —Su comentario parecía dirigido más bien a Winry y Ed, y la risa bailaba en sus ojos mientras se llevaba a Nina y Selim de la habitación.

Ed le indicó a Winry con un gesto que pasara delante.

—Los perdedores siempre antes que los ganadores.

—Sería usted, entonces —le contestó la joven.

—Supongo que eso nos obliga a partir juntos. —El Duque le sonrió desde su altura, entrelazó su brazo con el de ella y la guió hacia la puerta—. Está avisada, señorita Rockbell, yo siempre juego para ganar.

—Está avisado, excelencia. Yo también.

Continuara…

* * *

**Agradecimientos a :**

**-Le Confidant**

**-Athenafrodite**

**-Lucy H.**

**-Yo was here xD**

**-Y a todos los que solo se pasan leer**

**Quisiera hacer una recomendacion de un fic llamado "Insidioso" que corre a manos de mi amiga "Le Confidant" donde yo participo ligeramente (jeje dando ideas). Es una historia muy original y con un tema fuera de lo normal y clásico que se ve en la sección en español de EdxWin (ya recuerdo la razón por la cual me gustan mas los fic de gringolandia ¬¬U XDDD) **


End file.
